Dream Vision
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Pit's horrible reputation with hell finally catches up with him when he rejects the offer of dueling a powerful Overlord. The result was that many angel children are brutally slaughtered including someone close to Pit. The angels demand justice for the crime and the original idea of not leading a demon hunt becomes a reality only because of Pit's desire for revenge...
1. Bad Karma

**Dream Vision**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Pit's horrible reputation with hell finally catches up with him when he rejects the offer of dueling a powerful Overlord. The result was that many angel children are brutally slaughtered including someone close to Pit. The angels demand justice for the crime and the original idea of not leading a demon hunt becomes a reality only because of Pit's desire for revenge. Even if in Smash Realm all species are capable of living together, the desire for vengeance will result in so many people getting hurt and there's only one person who can snap him out of his rage inducing side.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Rob/Shulk, Alvis/Rosalina, Corrin/Bayonetta with one-sided Pit/Laila**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Friendship, Drama, Horror, Angst, Hurt/Comfort with some Romance**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, violence on children, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **I think you people know the drill at this point. I enjoy writing crossovers with Kid Icarus with ecchi/hentai series with angels and demons. The reason I put this story in Smash Brothers is because of how the reactions of the Smashers (given the only people who can react in the Kid Icarus universe are Palutena and Dark Pit so cause more problems by adding the Smashers in). So I'm not expecting people to know who these characters from Dark Knight Ingrid are, but you'll in for a depressing and sad treat, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Bad Karma

* * *

They say heaven was a place filled with never ending light. The Goddess of Light and her angels were able to make the entire place bright when they needed to. Granted, the weather can be changed thanks to the weather angels. Skyworld specifically was capable of a day and night cycle due to some special magic left behind.

It was a dark, dreary night though. The sky was crying with the rain pounding on the structures outside of Palutena's Temple. The first division had its lights out. Very ironic for the division that specialized in light magic. Two shadows stood in the captain's room with the only light from the room coming from a small nightlight that was hung over the small desk that was near the bed. Two angels stood in the room with one looking over a contract that had vague guidelines to follow. Said angel couldn't actually read what was on the form, so the other angel was reading what was written word per word.

"By signing this, I, Pit, Captain of the Royal Bodyguards agree to allow the angels to pursue the killer in Smashopolis without a fear of the casualties below."

The brunette sighed hearing how that line was worded.

"Siris, I do care about the casualties…the Smashers…they can't be involved in this…but we're doing this with them there…"

Pit was speaking to a feminine angel with blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale as snow and his feminine figure was hidden behind the heavy customized tunic with a hood of white fur. Despite being inside a room, he was carrying an open umbrella. His expression was soft, but his eyes were cold as ice at the current moment.

"The angels know that, but don't care. The Head Angel has plans on going down to Smashopolis personally. The angels of Paradiso will lead the charge with the angels here in Skyworld…and the Seraph is silent on the issue, but is loaning his troops to us."

"…Unbelievable. And what about the fifth heaven…oh wait…never mind…why would they want to be involved with the madness that is going to happen?"

Pit laughed bitterly at what he intended to do next. He was given a red pen where he would sign his signature at the bottom. One had to wonder how he intended to write his name if he didn't write, but Pit simply was going to draw his trademark symbol that was used in Smash Brothers to approve of this terrorist like attack. If it was any other situation, Pit would have torn the contract apart and shouted at the Angel Assembly for wanting an excuse to harm demons. The situation actually had Pit agree with the Angel Assembly he hated so much. They had brought up how the law that Master Hand wanted to pass wasn't going to affect them anyway, so they might as well do this now to avenge their fellow angel children who had lost their lives to one evil demon in charge of Smashopolis.

* * *

 _Pit couldn't recall how many days it has been since that conversation he had with Master Hand's most trusted ally Count Black. He had helped fund the Smash Brothers Realm and has continued to expand the realm ever since. Master Hand may have been powerful, but he still needed help every now and then. At this point, there wasn't a need for the vampire seeing as how Master Hand had finally made a name for himself and was able to taunt the other Hands about how successful his tournaments were._

 _Regardless, Master Hand wanted the other Smashers to respect him despite being a demon. Pit was always on edge with him even during the Brawl era, but never felt the need to complain. Even when the Count asked Pit to come see him for something important, Pit didn't have too much of a problem. Dark Pit and Laila ended up coming along because the angel captain intended to hang out with them after he was done talking to the vampire._

 _The three angels came into the room and were asked to take a seat. Inside, Black explained to Pit that a powerful Overlord was upset with him as of late and issued a challenge against him. Only one Overlord came to Pit's mind and he paled immediately. At the time, Pit assumed it was his fiancé and not someone else. The last thing he wanted was for that brat to show up and start destroying Smashopolis._

 _"Umm…I can't…uh…fight with him…I kind of got to uh…"_

 _Everyone noticed that Pit's cheeks were starting to turn pink. Dark Pit rolled his eyes at how his twin was acting._

 _"If you think it is Overlord Laharl, fear not. Overlord Edwin issues you a challenge."_

 _Pit let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank Palutena."_

 _"What? Are you saying that you couldn't take that brat on?" Dark Pit asked._

 _"Of course I can!" Pit declared. "But everyone would rig it so I wouldn't be able to win at all…"_

 _"Ahem, if you are done speaking, I would like to schedule your duel."_

 _"Woah, woah, woah! Who said I was going to fight this Overlord just because it's not the brat?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"First of all, it's Pittoo's job to do the scheduling for me if it concerns any demon."_

 _"What?!"_

 _Dark Pit wasn't pleased at all. The fifth division did have to interact with demons, but that was not on his job description!_

 _"Second of all…if this Edwin wants to duel me, he can do it in person instead of passing it down through you, Black." Pit continued._

 _Black raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

 _"Third of all…there is that tournament that's going to happen soon and I'm scheduled to fight. I can ask Pittoo to take my place, but he hasn't trained at all. I'm ready to fight, so the duel can wait."_

 _"I see."_

 _Black's voice was icy and it froze the light angel in place. Why was Black mad at him despite all of those logical explanations? He wasn't running away from the challenge at all. He honestly had things to do. What Pit didn't want to bring up was that the alternative to not attending the tournament (due to laziness and to avoid public humiliation if Laharl was watching from his Netherworld) was to go and train the angel trainees. The angels were starting to slack off with their training, so Pit and a few others would have to leave for a few days just to whip them back into shape. Granted, most of them were children, but they needed to start training now so they wouldn't be deadweight._

 _Despite Pit's excuse, Black insisted that the dark angel stay in the room for a few more minutes to talk about the challenge. At the time, Pit didn't think of the consequences of leaving his twin alone with the vampire and left with Laila in toe. It was only when Pit decided to pry Dark Pit later on with information that he would learn about what happened behind closed doors. The brunette respect Dark Pit's privacy despite the twin telepathy they shared, but this was such important information kept from him that he felt ashamed for letting an incident like this happen. After all, the white angel failed to notice that his younger twin was feeling uneasy after leaving the room._

 _Dark Pit was interrogated by Black not about the duel that he spoke of with Pit, but about the dark arena below the Smash Arena. The dark angel tried to play it off like he had no idea what the Count was speaking of, but he wasn't good at lying. Dark Pit was the repressed emotions that Pit had meaning that honesty was actually one of his positive traits. In a situation like this, it was proving to be harmful._

 _"Are you certain you have no information on the arena?"_

 _"Of course not! I didn't even know there was another one!"_

 _"How could you not know? Your twin participated in the arena since the Brawl era."_

 _"I wasn't even born during the third tournament…" Li had muttered to himself_ _. I don't have any memories of Pit's past. Pit was trying to hide it from me for a reason…_

 _While the dark angel was lost in thought, he failed to notice the Count get out of his chair and walk over to the one Dark Pit was sitting in. He let out a surprised shriek when Black placed both his hands on the dark angel's shoulders. This gesture was unwelcome and Dark Pit had every intention to smack his hands away. This would be proven difficult as he was being held down in the chair._

 _"Your brother is a fool if he thinks he can avoid confrontation with the demon in charge of the arena." Black began with an evil laugh. "He thinks he's so slick with using the actual tournament to hide how he's a coward."_

 _"W-What are you talking about?"_

 _"Pit needs to be careful or he could lose the most important people in his life."_

 _Dark Pit felt his heart sink as he started squirming underneath the pressure. This was not happening! He wasn't put in a situation where he could very well die if he said or did something wrong. Why was Pit waiting outside? Didn't he notice anything was wrong?!_

 _"Replica," he whispers in Dark Pit's ear sending shivers down his spine. "I know you are very important to Pit in more ways than one. You two are closer than siblings…like lovers."_

 _Dark Pit gulped. He was too scared to speak. Later on, he would feel ashamed for not kicking the Count sooner._

 _"I can very well make you disappear like I had the troublesome demon hunters that attempted to kill me in the past. Do not cross me."_

 _Something inside the red eyed angel snapped. Black snarled feeling this light blast him at that moment. It was enough for Dark Pit to smack the Count's hands away from him. Quickly, he stood out of the chair._

 _"I'm sorry…I just realized there is something I had to do…excuse me."_

 _There was no need to be polite. In fact, he should have had cursed him out like he would normally do to people he didn't like. Dark Pit was legit terrified of the demon in front of him and fled the room. He could hear the evil laughter echoing behind him whispering that he will kill him if he didn't watch his back. The dark angel didn't want to die. He wanted to be in the safe arms of his older twin._

 _"Pittoo!"_

 _Dark Pit had never been so happy to see Pit. Laila had noticed something was wrong, but the blue eyed angel failed to notice his distress at the time._

 _"What did that old coot ask you?"_

 _"It was…about the duel…" Dark Pit said trying to regain his composure. "I…told him that it's best to ask another angel to do the duel instead of you…"_

 _"Ehh…I wouldn't mind fighting the demon." Pit told him. "The schedule just clashes with the tournament and the training. If he pushed it back to next week, I'll be fine."_

 _Pit let out a small chuckle. Dark Pit forced himself to laugh at Pit's poor joke as he begged his older twin to take them away so they could start their date. Laila was staring at the door with concern but soon trailed after the two angels._

* * *

 _The date could officially start after the small meeting. Dark Pit wanted to be as far away from Smash Arena as possible and nagged his twin to take him anywhere but a place where there was fighting. Pit joked how it was uncharacteristic of him to suggest that, but it was a date and Laila was with them, so they might as well go to all the dating spots._

 _Food was a huge priority on Pit's list. Smash Gourmet was perfect as they were able to get access to any food from any part of the galaxy. They could go to any restaurant within the established building and pray there wouldn't be a food fight. It took up so much space in Smashopolis that Dark Pit had joked that it was a miracle that the tourists weren't fat. Pit chose to ignore the joke as he asked him where he wanted to eat. It was up to Laila at this point and she wanted Smash Express._

 _"Chinese it is…" Pit could be heard grumbling._

 _"You sound disappointed." Dark Pit teased._

 _"I wouldn't have had minded Smash Teriyaki, but it's what Laila wants."_

 _Of course Pit had to pay for the food. He was the "man" of the three (and Dark Pit didn't bring his money just to annoy his older twin), so he had to suck it up. Laila was simply fine with the usual fried rice and orange chicken order. Pit and Dark Pit ended up buying one meal for the both of them (because Dark Pit knew Pit would gobble it up despite his complaints). They ended up sharing the drink (and Dark Pit had to put two straws in the bottle just so Pit wasn't dumb enough to drink from it)._

 _"Thank you very much." Laila thanked as she started munching down on the food._

 _Pit just smiled and extended his hand out just to bed her on the head. Dark Pit snarked about how Pit's scarf was going to be eating the food if he patted her head for too long._

 _They allowed Laila to start the conversation seeing as how she was very excited to be hanging out with the angel twins. Dark Pit had commented on Laila being in a very good mood as of late. Her training was going well and if she passed the training session, she could very well start working under Pit. It was her dreams come true if she was able to serve under her idol. Pit expected good things from her despite being a Nephilim. Like Pit, Laila would prove that you didn't have to be a normal angel to achieve great things._

 _"Laila, you need to remember to focus during combat." Pit reminded her. "You can never take your eyes off the enemy."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"You must make sure your rifle is always loaded with Holy Milk. Running out of ammo could mean the difference between life and death."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Pay attention to your wings. Because one wing is not organic, you have to understand its limit."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"I don't think she's listening Pitstain." The red eyed angel teased seeing the unfocused look Laila had._

 _"W-Wait, what?!"_

 _"You should wait for her to finish eating before you lecture her."_

 _The brunette growled as he started munching on the barbecue that Dark Pit was taking his sweet time to finish. He wanted to eat as fast as he could and go straight to the mall afterwards._

 _"Umm, can I ask a question?" She asked after scarfing down the meal in front of her._

 _"Hmm? What is it?"_

 _"Umm…are you in a hurry to visit your friends in the hos…pit…al?" She asked. She was starting to stutter again due to thinking she was crossing the line with the question. "They aren't in critical condition anymore…right?"_

 _Pit's expression darkened thinking about Rob and Shulk. The good news was that both of them were alive. It was a miracle that Death hadn't paid a visit to Shulk who was on death's bed for the past couple of days now. The best doctors outside of the Smash Brothers Realm couldn't help the Homs besides that alien group that needed the assistance of someone from Bionis before they could actually help. The problem stemmed from having to ask Dunban to contact any medic from Bionis. The last thing Pit needed was for Sharla to lecture him on allowing Shulk to end up in critical situation._

 _The Smashers learned though that Homs in general were weak to many status alignments that were just a hassle to deal with. Most Smashers were used to poison, but it was deadly to a Homs. Pit contributes it to Shulk's DNA being closer to a plant than a human. If they didn't get him out sooner, he would not have made it._

 _In contrast, Rob was doing better due to Grima's blood running through him. Again a blessing in disguise, but now that it happened twice, Dr. Cunningham demanded that Rob stay in the hospital for a while. Robin did not want to hear how whenever her brother stepped out of the hospital, he would just end up getting hurt again by the same thing. It was worse this time too, so Rob's body wasn't up to snuff._

 _Despite Shulk being in critical condition, he recovered just as quickly. He would be able to be released from the hospital in two days at earliest. The Monado boy would miss the tournament, but he needed his rest. Dr. Cunningham wanted to keep Rob for more than a month, and Master Hand would probably fire him and the staff if they didn't release him sooner. That was out of Pit's hands, so all he could do was check up on the two and make sure they were okay. After all, it was Pit's fault for allowing Rob to participate in the tournament. If Pit did the same thing to the male tactician like he did to Dark Pit, then none of this wouldn't have had happened._

 _It was why when Rob got better, Pit would address to Master Hand about the dark arena and confess what he had done. He would gladly take the fall for what happened due to failing Rob as a friend. And as much as Shulk was a thorn in his side, Pit needed Shulk around to look out for Rob and for someone to motivate him to do better in Smash._

 _"Yeah, we will." Pit finally said after pondering the question. "I let you two eat first since we might be in the waiting room for a while."_

 _The conversation would be cut short hearing a familiar angel screaming in the distance. The three had just finished throwing their food away and headed out of Smash Gourmet to see a bluenette with one small angel wing and one big angel wing pleading the ice cream man to give her a discount on the ice cream. It was the last flavor of what she wanted and she didn't want to give it to anyone else. Pit felt his eyebrows twitch as he accidentally made eye contact with her._

 _"Ahh! Captain Pit! I'm so glad you're here! You won't believe what happened."_

 _And with that, Pit could officially conclude that the date was ruined because of Nanael's appearance (and the fact she would be tagging along with them afterwards)._

* * *

 _Once the sun went down, the date was over…or at least Laila tagging along was over. Despite Nanael crashing in on the date, the blond had fun overall. She was given the confidence she needed to do well during the training session tomorrow._

 _Pit still found a way to fuck things up at the end of the day. Dark Pit and Nanael both glared at him when he petted her on the head again before telling her the words she didn't want to hear._

 _"I'm proud of you Laila. You're like a daughter to me. I couldn't ask for anything else."_

 _Laila's smile faltered almost immediately. Pit assumed she was happy to hear that, but it was quite the opposite. The brunette would find out later that Laila was in love with the angel captain. He was one of the few angels who treated her right and understood her condition. He had encouraged her to become a powerful angel that others would look up to. He had made her feel important when everyone else found her a waste of space. She honestly thought she had a chance. She failed to realize Pit was secretly dating his clone, but now reality was hitting her in the face. Even if she got to work close to Pit, he would never be hers._

 _"Hmm? Laila? Is there something wrong?"_

 _"N-No…it's nothing." She forced herself to smile for him though. "I'll do my best tomorrow."_

 _"Of course you will. Working under me will happen as long as you never give up." Pit told her with a sheepish smile._

 _Laila was on the verge of tears. She looked away just so Pit wouldn't see her wipe her tears away. Pit remained puzzled before coming to the conclusion she was tired._

 _"Idiot…" Dark Pit could be heard muttering. "You're going to kill her chances."_

 _"Eh, no biggie. There are better angels that could work under Pit anyway." Nanael snarked causing the dark angel to glare at him._

 _"What did he you say?"_

 _"I'm stating the obvious. Besides, if Pit wants Laila to work under him, he should just go train the angels himself instead of using the tournament as an excuse." She looked at Dark Pit and laughed. "He must really think you'll ruin his reputation if he can't ask you to stand in for him."_

 _"Why you-"_

 _Pit's voice destroyed any hope of Dark Pit ripping her to shreds. The voices of the other angels started to pierce the sky. Pit was waving them over, but he stopped noticing a certain Umbra Witch walking his way._

 _"OH HELL NO! BAYONETTA, YOU GET AWAY FROM MY ANGELS NOW! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL A SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"_

 _Bayonetta hummed at Pit's screaming. If there was a single angel from Paradiso, she would have ignored him. However, many of the angels coming down from the heavens were children. She loved killing angels, but children were a different story. She would deny that she even liked them, but when they were put in harm's way, she was always the first to protect them. She had relented especially seeing the small angel with sea green hair fly down toward Pit._

 _"PIT!"_

 _"Oh, Rita!" Pit exclaimed. "How have you been?"_

 _"Fine! I'm going to make father so happy!" The young boy exclaimed._

 _Rita was the son of Magnus. Originally the boy was a human but died. Pit fortunately found his soul before it was taken to the Underworld and made him an angel. He only realized later he was Magnus' son and reunited the two. Now, Pit was in charge of looking out for him in Skyworld if he wasn't in the mansion._

 _"That's good."_

 _Pit looked at the other angels who were coming along. He didn't recognize that many of them but most of them were from the tenth division. The tenth division was a division full of orphaned children who Palutena took in. She couldn't take all the orphans in Skyworld, but just enough to where they can be trained to grow up as strong and "independent" as Pit. Rita was the main captain of said division despite being taken advantage of. His vice-captain was an adorable angel girl with strawberry blond hair that was tied into two pigtails who was named Stella. If Rita's theme was nature, her theme was stars. Pit had joked to Rosalina that if Stella graduated from the tenth division that she would want to work under the Goddess of Space. The rest of the children were brats in Pit's eyes, so he didn't bother greeting them._

 _There was also Ginger from the eleventh division who wasn't a teenager, but wanted to promote himself to a higher rank obviously and the four weather angels Raine, Sunny, Wendy and Blizzard. They were worse than the children of the tenth division and they needed to be whipped into shape. Then you got some potential archangels Raguel and Remiel (a child and a teenager). Finally, you got a mysterious angel girl with rabbit ears. Pit thought she was cosplaying as the White Rabbit, but she might be part Moon Rabbit from how she acted._

 _"State your name." Pit said to the rabbit-angel girl._

 _"Kyueru, Captain!" She shouted as she saluted. "I am a member of the twelfth division! I was sent by Captain Kaguju to escort the children to the training grounds! I cannot be late!"_

 _"Ah! You're going with Sun-Wong, I assume?"_

 _"Yes, Captain! I will not disappoint!"_

 _Pit smirked as he looked up to see the earth angel of the second division come down along with the wind angel from the fourth division. Both had been good to him in the past. When Pit wasn't in Skyworld, they took care of things for him. Sun-Wong was the one who ended up doing all the paperwork anyway. The brunette felt bad for asking him to do this too._

 _The light angel noticed the jealous look the wind angel was giving the earth angel. Pit chuckled at Himeno's jealous streak kicking in. She obviously liked Sun-Wong and she hated how he was going to be working with the sexy rabbit-angel messenger._

 _"I wish you luck then." Pit hummed. "Please take good care of Laila."_

 _"O-Of course Captain!"_

 _The brunette turned around and glared at Nanael._

 _"That goes for you too, Nanael. You're there to watch the children. If I hear a glory story from you, I will demote you."_

 _"W-What?! That's not fair!"_

 _Dark Pit returned the smug look the bluenette originally had. Nanael hissed at the black angel as she forced herself to spread her wings and fly with the angels. They all gathered just to remind Pit they were going. Himeno had to stay behind…and that meant Pit had to find ways to entertain her tonight._

 _"See you all later!" Pit shouted as he waved all the angels good-bye. "Good luck and make everyone proud!"_

 _"We will!" Rita hummed as he grabbed Laila's hand. "Let's go. Ms. Kyueru will leave us."_

 _Laila glanced at Pit weakly before looking ahead to see the other angels fly off. She flew off with Rita to catch up to Stella and the other tenth division angels. Ginger had flew ahead of the crowd despite Sun-Wong warning him to not rush ahead. Nanael had to trail behind everyone due to her inability to not be able to fly as fast._

 _The only angels left on the ground were the angel twins and Himeno. The pink haired angel would fall into a slump if Pit didn't care for her. As he proceeded to make plans with her for the evening, Dark Pit had suddenly grabbed his twin's hand. He pulled the brunette close as he whispered in his ear._

 _"You owe me a real date tomorrow."_

 _"P-Pittoo. The tournament is tomorrow…"_

 _"Forfeiting won't tarnish your reputation if everyone cares about what the angels are doing."_

 _"B-But…"_

 _"Please stay with me tomorrow…"_

 _Dark Pit was scared of what would happen if he was left alone. He didn't want to be anywhere near Count Black and those other two demons that caused great harm to Rob and Shulk. Pit was still in the dark about how his younger twin felt, and he only agreed if Dark Pit could stop clinging to him in front of Himeno._

 _Bayonetta never left her spot and apparently picked up what the angel twins were planning. Pit would blame her for the fight he would get into with his Goddess after the tournament._

* * *

 _Pit went and did what Dark Pit wanted. He skipped the tournament and the angel training session just so he could be with Dark Pit for the entire day. As long as the two didn't leave the mansion, they wouldn't be dragged to the arena. It wasn't apparent that the light angel hadn't left until it was too late. Master Hand had tried to ignore the incident that engulfed the mansion as of late. The dark arena combined with Shulk's near death and Rob being sexually assaulted twice by the same culprits forced Master to focus on why people visited Smashopolis. They came to watch the battles in person and to meet the Smashers. They did not come to hear about all of these terrible events caused by his neglect._

 _Because he was trying to focus on making everything perfect, he missed a check spot. As a result, Pit and Dark Pit were able to get away with sleeping most of the day until the tournament actually started. Master Hand could have easily went back to the mansion and grab the light angel, but then he mistakably thought that maybe Pit went with the angel trainees after all and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Crazy actually thought his brother was being too nice to the angel captain._

 _It was a thirty-two entry tournament despite there being more Smashers this time around. Master Hand had forced every Smasher to train, but when it came time to randomly selecting the fighters, those who were not chosen were allowed to relax. Only a few Smashers could substitute in for someone else such as Pit with Dark Pit, Rob with Robin or Corrin with Cory should one of the twins be incapable of participating. Unfortunately, Dark Pit was missing too, so there was no opponent for Mewtwo to fight in the first round. Even if his match was skipped, he wasn't going to fight until round two. The psychic Pokémon considered it a waste of time on Master Hand's end._

 _The bracket was split into four groups of eight. It was a two stock, single elimination tournament in which Master Hand gave the flexibility of the fighters using customs creativity in exchange for only getting one chance. The stages were tournament legal, but Master Hand might make an exception to spice things up._

 _The Smashers in Bracket A were Pit, Mewtwo, Lucario, Falco, Wario, Donkey Kong, Marth and Meta Knight. Because Pit failed to show up, he would be eliminated from the match thus allowing Mewtwo to advance._

 _The Smashers in Bracket B were Rosalina, Alph, Ganondorf, Samus, Lucina, Link, Pac-Man and Palutena._

 _The Smashers in Bracket C were Peach, Olimar, Fox, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Zero Suit Samus, Zelda and Greninja._

 _The Smashers in Bracket D were Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, DDD, Sheik and Megaman._

 _Everyone else could either sit in the crowd and watch the matches or watch the battles from other places in Smashopolis. During these major tournaments, Smashers got discounts. Most of the Smashers went to Smash Casino to bet on their money on the fighters. Someone was going to be rich by the end of the night (and it wasn't going to be Wario)._

 _Besides that one incident with Pit, the tournament went very smoothly with many upsets that got the crowd going. Mewtwo doing well due to his pent up rage allowed him to get to the semi-final match with Rosalina. The Goddess of Space needed to get her mind off of her failure, so she took it out on her comrades (specifically Alph as Ganondorf wanted a difficult match). Alvis had wished her luck, so you could say she was fighting for him. Palutena was easily distracted with Pit's disappearance that it showed in her performance if only slightly. She could take out Pac-Man and Link, but the minute she fought someone as serious as Rosalina…then she would lose due to a mistimed bair._

 _The other side of the bracket was surprising mainly due to the close matches Fox had with ZSS in the semi-finals and the fact that Kirby took Sheik out early in round two thanks to his aerial combos into his custom up b that had great kill power. The pink puffball wouldn't be able to go far because of Mario's combo breaking moves. Pikachu also noticeably took out Diddy in round one thanks to his amazing gimping maneuvers. Mario just took Pikachu out in round two though. The Italian Plumber was simply on fire that even if Fox had trained the most and was ready to take the tournament, he would lose because Mario had no fear going off stage to challenge Fox's recovery. There was nothing saltier than getting spiked by Mario or losing the money that was placed on the leader of Star Fox._

 _The final round was between Rosalina and Mario. The Goddess of Space couldn't help but smile seeing one of her first friends after the Luma on the other side of the battlefield. She would have continued isolating herself if he didn't extend a hand out to her. Now, she was part of Mario's group and she wasn't going to leave._

 _"Rosalina, you look like you want to say something before the battle begins." Mario commented noticing the twinkle in her eye._

 _"…Thank you Mario." She answered softly. "Thank you for inviting me to Smashopolis. I was able to meet so many wonderful people because of you. I am not alone anymore because of you."_

 _"Rosalina…"_

 _"But because I'm in Smash, it doesn't mean I'm going to throw away the win for you. As Queen of the Cosmos, this will be your ultimate challenge."_

 _She was being overdramatic. Mario could tell with how her voice was starting to become normal instead of echoing like it normally did. Mario was ready to win._

 _For a fitting stage, it would be Omega's form of Mario Galaxy. The music chosen was The Grand Finale seeing as how that was a fan favorite amongst the audience. Nothing needed to be said as the countdown began._

 _"3…2…1…GO!"_

 _The adrenaline from the previous battles had reached its peak here. Mario knew how to fight the space Goddess. He just needed to make sure Luma was gone. He would not hesitate to knock them off the stage…even if it was the Baby Luma that had helped Luma on his journey._

 _Rosalina had a hard time getting in once Mario killed her Luma. She was very floaty, so he could juggle her for days. She could read his movement and grab him when he got close, but she had no real follow ups until Luma came back. She couldn't send Luma in without the cape hitting Luma back at her._

 _The first kill still went to Rosalina because of Luma saving the day flying back to her and dairing Mario away. That move had so much knockback that it didn't matter if Mario was at a lower percent. Rosalina with rage made it too powerful._

 _Mario wasted no time removing the first stock off his opponent. Luma would be gone again and he would throw her into the ground and then attempt to spike her. She reacted fast enough but every single time, he was going to go down and intercept her until he grew tired after the fourth attempt. Luma came back and was waiting for the Italian Plumber to make a mistake. Rosalina tried to grab onto the ledge, but he quickly pushed her off the ledge and then baired her off the stage before the Luma could react._

 _There was only one stock left and the audience made sure everyone knew that. The chants for the one stock were strong and the signs being held up for their preferred fighter were being raised high. It was no longer about playing it safe when they could hear the audience screaming their names._

 _From that point on, the two exchanged blows that were risky, but ended up doing a lot of damage to the opponent. Rosalina was starting to show off her Luma management being able to cover the ledge while Mario was trying to recover and showing she didn't have to move an inch for Luma to come and defend her. Mario was starting to show more orthodox throws besides the usual down throw to up tilt. He could throw her into the air, dair her and then follow up with a fair. It was getting ridiculous with how many of those punches he landed to knock her into the ground. Rosalina was started to tech them each time, so Mario would start getting punished more. The crowd started to roar when Rosalina started her up air strings. She stopped only because she felt like it wouldn't be fair to end it this way. This nearly cost her the battle since Mario was going to throw her off the stage and end it. Luma to the rescue again because the Goddess of Space waited for Mario to jump off the stage with her and slam Luma into his chest. He did tech the stage, but Rosalina already recovered to the ledge…only to do a surprise spike downward into space thus ending the game._

 _"GAME! THE WINNER IS ROSALINA AND LUMA!"_

 _As long as the sandy haired Goddess didn't rely on the "cheap" up air, the audience would clap for her. Mario honestly did not expect her to be so aggressive at the end especially when Rosa had issues spiking simply because Luma hit them first. Master Hand was very pleased with the results._

 _"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! OUR WINNER FOR THIS MONTH'S TOURNAMENT IS ROSALINA AND LUMA!"_

 _The crowd will cheer or boo for the Goddess of Space, friends of Rosalina would jump out of the stand to go and hug her for winning, Smashers that went to Smash Casino probably cried about the amount of money they lost and Rosalina would get her gold trophy. That was all Pit recalled before he had turned off the TV because he knew Palutena was coming back to ridicule him._

 _The aftermath of the tournament was awful on Pit's end. The two angels had spent most of the day watching the tournament on the fourth floor. There was a TV out in the open hanging from the ceiling. It could be seen as their personal TV seeing as they were the only ones that were on the floor. The two conveniently missed the portion of the tournament where the audience was disappointed at Pit's failure at showing up. The commentators had taken jabs at Pit's disappearance whenever he had a chance and Pit had to roll his eye. People got to see Mewtwo got farther in the tournament bracket because of that._

 _Palutena had to wait until the interviews and autograph signings were done before she could teleport back to give Pit a piece of her mind. Because most of the Smashers would either have to take the bus or wait for Master Hand to teleport them all at once, Pit was spared the humiliation of the other Smashers seeing him get chewed out._

 _Dark Pit had hid in his room by the time Palutena showed up at the door. Pit tried to play it off like he didn't know why she was angry. Palutena knew him best…_

 _"Pit, why were you here the entire day?"_

 _"I was tired…"_

 _"From what? You trained for the tournament and didn't attend! You didn't go with the rest of the angel trainees! Why are you slacking off in the mansion?"_

 _Pit growled at her as a response. He really didn't want to admit that he wanted to spend some quality time with his younger twin over fighting._

 _"I just slept in." The angel captain lied._

 _"And Pittoo did too?"_

 _"He wasn't even going to be in this tournament! Relax Lady Palutena, I'll go the next time. I overexerted myself."_

 _The green haired Goddess was far from convinced. She kept prying him demanding Pit tell her what he was hiding. It was bad enough that the arena made her wary of her angel's involvement. Now skipping a tournament was far out of line. To change the subject, Pit had claimed that Palutena was salty from losing, so she was the one that needed to relax._

 _Dark Pit felt a pain in his cheek when he heard the sound of a hand smacking someone's cheek outside the room. He groaned knowing that Pit messed up somewhere with trying to talk to Palutena. Pit let out a rather pathetic cry before cursing at his mother figure._

 _"Pit, if you do this again, it will be more than just a slap."_

 _"Urghhh…please don't spank me…" The light angel whined. "I really was tired…"_

 _Palutena reluctantly gave up on badgering Pit. She was feeling a little woozy from her matches, so she needed some rest too. Fighting Rosalina took everything out of her (and she still lost because of Luma)._

 _The brunette let out a sigh of relief seeing Palutena teleport away from him. He needed to sleep for real to make sure he would be prepared for the punishment tomorrow. Knowing Master Hand, he would be the one to subject him to some sort of punishment for skipping out. Again, Dark Pit had apologized to his older brother for taking the fall for him, but Pit just laughed it off._

 _"Anything for you Pittoo." He stated with sincerity. "You're my everything…more than Lady Palutena…"_

 _Dark Pit immediately grabbed the pillow on the bed and slammed it in Pit's face. Pit could tell his younger twin was blushing, but it was true. Pit would throw everything away if it meant to keep Dark Pit safe. Unfortunately, an incident would happen where other feelings would be stronger than his strong love for the dark angel…_

* * *

 _The next day should have eased the tension in the mansion. Pit had every intention of ignoring Palutena if she was going to continue lecturing him for being an irresponsible captain again. Instead, he ended up waking up early unable to get back to sleep. He sighed as he moved off the bed without waking up Dark Pit to look outside the window. The brunette might as well get some fresh air before hopping into the bath._

 _He noticed that after trial and error, Mario was finally getting what he wanted down below. When the sales didn't work out for him, he went for simply paying up the ass for the Rosalina Amiibo. He finally got it delivered in the mail along with something else. The Italian Plumber had stayed outside all night waiting for the package. If that wasn't an addiction, Pit wouldn't know what it was. Luigi had stayed out with him to make sure his older brother didn't catch a cold. This could have been avoided if Luigi just gave his Rosalina Amiibo to his brother._

 _"Who is the package for?" Luigi ended up asking seeing his brother repeatedly state he finally got the Rosalina Amiibo._

 _"Oh? It is for Pit-o."_

 _Pit could be heard grumbling at how Mario was saying his name._

You only need to call me by how my name sounds.

 _Pit was going to go close the window and head back to sleep, if Luigi's startled cry didn't catch his attention. Looking ahead, he saw a bloody figure approaching the mansion. The closer the figure got to the mansion, the easier it was to see that it was a female angel._

 _"H..elp…" She cried out weakly as she reached out to the Mario Brothers. "P…it…every…one…"_

 _Pit's eyes widened in horror at the angel. "No way…Nanael!"_

 _The plumbers were surprised to hear Pit's voice so early in the morning. He wasn't awake then, he was now. His sudden shouting followed by jumping out the window did in fact wake up Dark Pit who growled at how it was too early for him to be shouting._

 _"NANAEL!"_

 _Nanael's condition was terrible. Her white tunic was torn, her body was covered with claw marks, and her good wing was close to being ripped off her back. She was going to vanish at this rate._

 _"What are you two doing?! Get Lady Palutena, or Rosalina or anyone!" Pit ordered._

 _Mario had no problem charging back into the mansion to go get the real Rosalina. Luigi pursued his brother after giving a sad look toward the young girl in front of them._

 _The angel captain's healing magic wasn't exactly great. It was enough to keep an angel alive or to restore health if he was recovering after a fight. He left the healing to the more experienced angels of the fourth division. Unlike the light angel, the dark angel decided to leave the fourth floor and travel down the stairs the normal way. Mario had rushed past him to the fifth floor and banged on the door. Palutena wasn't in the greatest of moods, but Rosalina had felt something was amiss. Luigi went to Dr. Mario or Peach to see if they could clear some space in the infirmary._

 _Unintentional panic was created as a result of this. Dark Pit had rushed to Pit's aid first as he tried to move her closer to the entrance. His expression was unreadable as he tried to get information out of her. Nanael had a difficult time speaking and Pit felt like her vocal cords might have been injured._

 _"Nanael…what happened? Where is everyone else?"_

 _The bluenette only shook her head weakly. Her eyes were already bloodstained from being awake for a long time, but the minute small tears fell down her cheeks, Pit felt his heart sank._

 _Soon, Palutena, Rosalina and a few others would end up arriving at the entrance. Rosalina calmly told the others to move so she could check on the condition of the small winged angel._

 _"Rosalina…"_

 _"…We need to heal her immediately before she dies." Rosalina said coldly. "Dr. Mario…"_

 _"No problem!"_

 _While Rosalina requested the doctor's assistance to carry the body (since she felt like Pit wasn't handling her correctly), Peach had suggested to Dark Pit to leave and leave the rest to them. The black angel did not appreciate being treated like a child. He wanted to know who harmed the fellow angel (as obnoxious as she was). At this point, more Smashers were showing up if only because some of them were doing their morning jog (or returning from whatever they were doing last night)._

 _"Why is there blood everywhere?!" Corrin had asked suddenly paling at the red splotches that were leading toward the mansion. "Why is there nothing but death in the air?!"_

 _Bayonetta and Corrin had been in Smashopolis after the tournament (despite not entering). While it wasn't anyone's business to know what they were doing, the Umbra Witch was far from pleased leaving early from where they were staying just to not alert Cory of her brother's disappearance. The "death" statement troubled her because she felt the same thing the dragon prince was feeling. It wasn't just her either. Besides Dr. Mario, Ms. Fit, Sonic (both who were training early in the morning) and the Mario Brothers, everyone felt the presence of death._

 _"…It's coming from the box." Palutena finally spoke. She felt her heart suddenly become heavy. "Pit…it's addressed to you."_

 _Pit gulped realizing that something he wasn't going to like was inside of it. The other Smashers looked at the box suspiciously and could tell something was wrong. The packaging seemed to be rushed and it seemed like the box was leaking fluids. Regardless, it wouldn't be too difficult to open. The light angel just needed to take his two blades and poke through the center of the box._

 _He attempted to do that, but felt the blades hit something. He paled recognizing that it was something that should not even be in said box. His hands were shaking, sweat was starting to pour down his face even if the morning air was chilly and he wanted someone else to open the box for him. Pit forced himself to open the box and regretted it immediately. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the one who screamed when Pit had dropped the box in a panic. Something forced its way out of the box and rolled onto the ground. The unexpectedness of the package left even the usually stoic Rosalina and Bayonetta horrified at what was in it. Peach covered her mouth trying not to scream while Dark Pit was too scared to register what happened. Palutena's expression blackened as if it was an attack on her. Mario had forced Luigi to look away at that moment and Dr. Mario had forced himself to focus on the dying angel in front of him. Pit wanted to scream, but Corrin ended up screaming first at what was in the box._

 _"No…way…" Pit murmured to himself. "It can't…"_

 _What was delivered to Pit was the severed head of the young angel trainee Laila..._

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 8981 words.**

 **Li: Laila, no!**

 **Me: RIP a lot of the angels. Notes!**

 **1\. The reason why Pit can see what is going on through Dark Pit's mind is because of the twin telepathy. Pit is pretty much prying into Dark Pit's mind about that particular incident with Edwin Black because Pit is about to make the most important decision of his life.**

 **2\. In my original outline, I actually forgot to write about what happened to Rob and Shulk (and then there would be a plot hole of Shulk interacting with Pit later). Now, I listed it here. Dr. Cunningham is from Trauma Team and the doctors who helped Shulk include Sharla and other aliens that I don't want to name drop now.**

 **3\. Kyueru is the new QB girl recently announced. From the dialogue, its implied she also works for Nanael, but we don't know much about her except she's the White Rabbit in the Grimoire universe.**

 **4\. The tournament bracket I had was completed before any of the DLC characters outside of Mewtwo were announced. However, there really was no need for me to change it when the point of the tournament it to show that despite the shit that is about to go down, "WE ARE STILL PARTICIPATING IN SMASH BROTHERS!" I think this is the second tournament I casually wrote about in my universe before something bad went down. I did it in** _ **Venomous Narcissus**_ **and now here too. Other stories that will have tournament fights (and are actually confirmed for me) include** _ **Metal of Honor**_ **(crew battle),** _ **Monkey Business**_ **(triple battle) and most likely** _ **Even Deities have Flaws**_ **.**

 **5\. And thus Mario's Amiibo Hunting for Rosalina comes to an end in this particular timeline. Seriously, if Luigi just gave him the Amiibo originally, it wouldn't have been a problem.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. Angelic Retribution

**Dream Vision**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Pit's horrible reputation with hell finally catches up with him when he rejects the offer of dueling a powerful Overlord. The result was that many angel children are brutally slaughtered including someone close to Pit. The angels demand justice for the crime and the original idea of not leading a demon hunt becomes a reality only because of Pit's desire for revenge. Even if in Smash Realm all species are capable of living together, the desire for vengeance will result in so many people getting hurt and there's only one person who can snap him out of his rage inducing side.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Robin/Shulk and Alvis/Rosalina with one-sided Pit/Laila**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Friendship, Drama, Horror, Angst, Hurt/Comfort with some Romance**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, violence on children, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **I think you people know the drill at this point. I enjoy writing crossovers with Kid Icarus with ecchi/hentai series with angels and demons. The reason I put this story in Smash Brothers is because of how the reactions of the Smashers (given the only people who can react in the Kid Icarus universe are Palutena and Dark Pit so cause more problems by adding the Smashers in). So I'm not expecting people to know who these characters from Dark Knight Ingrid are, but you'll in for a depressing and sad treat, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Angelic Retribution

* * *

All the angels resented Pit after that incident. It wasn't just Laila's head that set him off this path of vengeance but the other angel bodies that were "left out" for Pit to see. The crows were circling around the dead angel bodies of the children and it was just too much for the brunette. He had difficulty explaining what happened, but it was obvious why it happened.

Pit didn't go with the angel children like he said he would. He also did not attend the tournament out of laziness. The result was a heavy scolding from Palutena for not entering the tournament and the massacre of the children and many of the adults that went with them. There were a few survivors. Nanael was a cockroach and no matter how many times she was attacked, she always lived. This was no exception. Kyueru wasn't so lucky. Her rabbit ears were chopped off while her body was treated like a rabbit carnage.

Sun-Wong, Ginger and Rita survived. Pit was glad that the royal bodyguards were still around, but Sun-Wong and Ginger were both in critical conditions. Sun-Wong shielded Rita from how his body was laid out and the same was said for Kyueru to Ginger. Himeno was doing her best to make sure that the earth angel wouldn't cry and held back her tears.

Then there was that one angel child that was applying to be an archangel…Raguel was his name…and he had his legs chopped off. He was still alive, but he was crying about how he couldn't feel his legs. Isaak had an idea of how to fix it, but they needed to make sure that Raguel didn't die from shock. Remial somehow made it out with minor injuries but his mental state might have been worse seeing all the other angels be killed in horrifying ways.

Everyone else was dead…the teenage angels that Pit found obnoxious had their corpses mutilated to the point of being unrecognizable. Their families were devastated. Because the light angel had to head to Skyworld to discuss the issue, Pit had to deal with Raine's father approaching him and punching him in the face. He had to hear Guilano demand for his daughter to return to him. Wendy's father pulled him away but also gave Pit a look of shame.

Mcenche was pissed off how his cousin was dead due to Pit's negligence. He cursed to Pit that while all the other royal bodyguards were still alive, he lost someone close to him. He insulted his captain to his face to the point that Aqua had to raise her voice just so the ice angel would stop.

"Think of all the lives you ruined because you chose to slack off." Mcenche murmured. "I hope you're happy."

How could Pit be happy? He got all of those angels killed. The Angel Assembly and the angels in general wanted the blood of the killer. Whoever this Edwin person was would be the scapegoat needed to calm these angels down.

With research and help from the Messenger Division, it was very apparent that the demon that worked with Master Hand, Edwin Black, was their target. Pit was in between a rock and a hard place as a result. On one hand, he wanted to avenge those angels that lost their lives in an ambush. On the other hand, he didn't want to be on Master Hand's bad side even more than he already was. Skipping the tournament was very bad for the white angel because it sends a message that Master Hand allows his fighters to slack off. Should he attack, he risked hurting the Smash community more so than he already had. If he failed to do anything, then Pit would most likely lose his position as captain. The angels were filled with so much hate that they would make the brunette take the fall if he failed to deliver poetic justice.

"I really messed up." Pit mutter darkly. "I told myself I wouldn't screw up again after that incident but…"

"I'm not surprised you fucked up." Siris said as a matter of fact statement that caused the blond angel to receive a Medusa like stare in his direction. "I understand that you were tired. You should have warned us there was a challenge. We could have done something."

"I thought it was my fiancé!" Pit shouted. "He's petty enough to send me messages like that at bad times!"

"But would he murder others in a brutal fashion?" Siris asked him. "I know you have a negative opinion of the child, but has he done anything as horrific as this?"

"No…"

"…Then reporting to Valerie at least would allow for fewer casualties." The blond continued to lecture. "What will you do now?"

"I…" Pit could admit that he didn't know what the document said. He could sign it at the bottom and let the angels do what they want, or he could swallow his pride and ask Siris what is on it, so he could find ways around it. "Siris…can you read it for me…and when you do…tell me what the loophole is, so I can ask you to add it when I sign it."

Siris cocked his eyebrow suspiciously. He had a slight idea of what Pit was planning, but he wasn't going to like it one bit. If Pit was pushing the blame toward the Angel Assembly for making him do this, then he would be on the chopping block as well as the other angels. He needed to pay attention to Pit's wording and write down what he felt would be a better loophole than what Pit already had in mind.

"Of course. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Staying at Smash Brothers Mansion was suffocating now after the brutal display of angel corpses in front of them. Only Smashers who knew the angels would be in despair. Those who were not used to such brutality were also in despair and made it known they were affected. Many of the children were traumatized at the sight and found it difficult to sleep at night without having the night light on.

And then you got Bayonetta who on the surface wasn't affected by the corpses of angels one bit. Her expression remained cold when originally looking at them, but her heart was feeling some form of rage. Perhaps it was the fact that whoever murdered these children enjoyed every minute of it with how he had ripped some of their wings off or how the demon made sure that Laila's head was specifically delivered to Pit. The rest of her body was nowhere to be found. It wouldn't be surprising if the demon tore Laila to pieces and scattered her body throughout the galaxy. There was no way an angel could rest in peace if that was the case. The Umbra Witch would have felt sorry for Pit if he didn't bring it upon himself (that is, if he just went with the angel trainees instead of slacking off, they might all still be alive). Surprisingly, she wasn't accused of being the killer. Then again, she had a certain flare when killing her opponents. Killing children was crossing the bounds unless they did something to irritate her.

Speaking of children, Bayonetta had decided to drag Corrin out of the mansion and to Smashopolis to get his mind off of the incident. She had casually told Cloud she was going to take Fenrir and he didn't believe her until she zoomed off with Corrin in the passenger seat. The blond would have been furious had it not been for the dragon prince. With how down Corrin had been, being around the older Smasher would probably do him more good than either him or Cory.

Out of all places for Bayonetta to take Corrin, she took him to the Smash School that nobody used. It was true. The school was mainly there for anyone to enter and learn about the rules of Smash Brothers. Nothing of importance was taught unless you counted learning about the different races that came to the Smash Brothers Realm. The children Smashers would be here by force sometimes just to give them something to do before they were allowed to run around.

The raven haired witch wasn't all surprised to see someone was already inside the school. The room was empty but she had her back turned as if she was ready to teach the class. If Bayonetta didn't notice the red motorcycle near the side of the school, she would have mistaken the person as a stranger.

"I have heard of students having class without a teacher, but I wouldn't expect a teacher to start a class without her students."

Bayonetta's voice caught the woman's attention. A sexy biker babe with long silver hair that was close to touching the ground. Corrin noticed she had the same aura as Bayonetta. The woman turned around and returned the teasing with a quip of her own.

"There are Netherworlds that pay teachers to not attend class at all. They get the largest amount of hel by actively trying to kill the students who try to attend class."

"So you're saying you killed your students? I must say, there isn't that much blood here to prove the deed."

Bayonetta only stopped her teasing seeing how uneasy Corrin was. She was supposed to get him away from the murder, but she was already making it worse.

"Cereza, I'm sure you're here for something more important than telling me how dedicated I am as a teacher."

"Jeanne, I was sure you were slacking."

Jeanne rolled her eyes seeing that Bayonetta was going to keep teasing her until she got on topic, so she started.

"The angels are really bloodthirsty for the Count." The platinum silver haired witch started. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Hmm? Why would I?"

"If the angels attack Smashopolis and they're from Paradiso, the people will turn to you to deal with them."

Bayonetta grunted as a response. There really was no reason for her to help anyone in Smashopolis. Even if she didn't show it, she was a little resentful for how they saw her in the tournament. Sure, she was a great fighter and achieved great things, but it was so easy for people to get salty watching her and spread misinformation. Now, fighting in Smash was a chore and even if they feared her in the streets, they talked shit behind her back. People like that was just a hassle to help.

Before Bayonetta could voice her discontent for Jeanne's answer, she slightly flinched hearing sobbing coming from her younger companion. Her expression darkened for a bit before sighing as she turned her attention toward Corrin.

"You know I cannot stand the waterworks coming from you." She hissed. "Be a dear and halt your tears when something really tragic happens."

"But it already happened!" Corrin wailed. "A-And…it's not over. Something terrible is going to happen! I know it!"

Corrin was able to sense danger before it happened. That was how all Manakete were. Bayonetta just wished he wouldn't cry about it.

"Look Corrin-"

"…You want to attack the angels who are after that one demon…" Corrin continued. "Those angels had just lost their children to them, but you intend to deny them the chance of revenge."

"Not exactly…"

"But I know the angels won't go for just one demon. They're going to attack everyone…they're out for blood."

Bayonetta honestly wasn't all that surprised that the angels would resort to violence, but it really hurt Corrin who believed that the opposite.

"They are angels. If a demon commits a crime against them, they will return the favor tenfold. Getting to know Little Icarus should have told you that his race as a whole is an eyesore."

"But aren't angels…supposed to be the good guys?"

"Corrin dear, the world isn't black and white. You of all people should know that."

She had a point. If Corrin thought back to his world and thought about the most important decision in his life, he would have seen things in black and white. Like, if he only cared about avenging his mother, he would have sided with Hoshido without caring about the people he hurt in Nohr. If he cared about finding the truth, he would have sided with Nohr before making his decision to change the kingdom within. If he trusted his heart like he did in his world, he would have looked at both sides and then judged accordingly.

"…I know but…angels are supposed to deliver justice to the wicked, right? If the angels are going to hurt innocent bystanders…then it's no longer justice…"

"No it's not."

A huge teardrop fell from his eyes at that point. He wiped it almost immediately but the tears weren't stopping anytime soon.

"I'm…I'm scared. I'm scared you're going to get hurt out there…they'll go after you in the confusion…I…"

Realizing that Corrin wasn't going to stop sobbing anytime soon, the raven haired witch went over and awkwardly patted him on the head. It might have been better to try and hug it out, but she wasn't that type of person. Corrin was too affectionate in comparison, but refused to give her a bear hug. Instead, he tried to stop himself from looking like a fool but simply allowed Bayonetta to pull his head toward her chest. Anyone else might have been a pervert due to the closeness of her breasts. The dragon prince wasn't like that and murmured a small "thank you" to her.

"My, you have another child latching onto you. How adorable." Jeanne hummed seeing how her friend's expression dropped for a second because of the Nohrian prince in front of him.

Bayonetta didn't get a chance to make a snarky retort about her closeness to Corrin because of the ominous feeling that the Umbra Witches had. Corrin's ears twitched as well and he started to tremble despite being the first to rush outside to see what was going on. The two Umbra Witches followed after him and saw what Corrin was staring at in the sky. The angel symbol from Paradiso appeared in the sky as it rained angels from the Allegiance angels to Catchet with its Compassion minions.

"I see they're wasting no time going on the offensive." Bayonetta hissed as she turned to Jeanne. They only needed a quick glance before knowing what they needed to do. Smashopolis after all was being invaded by the angels.

* * *

It wasn't just Pit that was suffering though. Dark Pit was hit just as hard from Laila's death. Seeing her head in the box was just too much for him. On the surface, he didn't show that he was affected but when he was alone, he let the silent tears fall. While Pit was being blamed for the death of all the angels that went on the training session, Dark Pit was ignored entirely. The dark angel was ridden with guilt knowing that he would never be blamed. How could he? They didn't know he was supposed to substitute for Pit if he couldn't make fight in the tournament, but not only did they both skip the tournament, but they decided to stay in bed all day and not go help the angels train. If Dark Pit would have known so many children died because of his selfishness, he would have stopped himself from getting Pit to stay with him.

Count Black scared him. Those threats made Dark Pit want to stay by Pit's side. It would reassure him that he was in a safe place, and while he was, the other angel's paid for it with their lives without their captain around to stop the assault. That thought alone put him in a sour mood. Even if Lucina and Shulk were comforting him and telling him it wasn't his fault, Dark Pit knew better. They just wanted him to feel better when he could feel Pit's suffering. At times like this, Dark Pit wished he didn't have the special twin connection with Pit. His heart was ready to burst and he wanted to let out his frustration somehow.

Rosalina had suggested to the black angel that he should head to the church and apologize to the Mother of the Universe. Dark Pit hated the suggestion at first especially at the implication that she would even listen to him. He was already on her bad side for committing adultery with Pit, so there was no way Eve was going to speak to him again. He could give it a shot, but he didn't have that much hope.

The Queen of the Cosmos offered Pittoo the Power of Flight so he could go. Again, because of what he did with Pit, Eve would no longer loan Dark Pit her permanent flight. Dark Pit didn't want to take the Mii bus to Smashopolis and he certainly didn't want to talk to Palutena at the moment, so he allowed Rosalina to guide him to Smash Church.

"Will he be okay Rosalina?" Lucina questioned the Goddess of Space. "Dark Pit hasn't been himself."

The Queen of the Cosmos couldn't give Lucina the answer she wanted. She could only give her an honest answer.

"I do not know. Dark Pit has to pick up the pieces himself. I simply gave him a suggestion that would take his mind off the murders."

"I see…"

"I know you want to be with him, but he needs time alone." Rosalina told the female lord. "He'll put himself back together when the time is right."

Lucina could only hope for the best.

"In the meantime…shouldn't you be resting Shulk?" Rosalina asked the seer. "You just got out of the hospital. Are you sure you should be walking around?"

"I will be fine." Shulk told her. "I intend to visit Rob later on today. I don't like how he's left alone in the hospital while I was able to go."

"Honestly, it's just reckless." Lucina told him bluntly. "You almost died. You should be in the same room as him recovering."

Shulk smiled sadly as a response. Truth be told, he wanted to avoid the male tactician after failing to save him from those demons. He ended up being defeated and humiliated by him, but he lost so much more than just his dignity. He lost the right to take care of his boyfriend. If he couldn't protect himself, how could he protect Rob?

"I will be fine. Trust me…"

The two female Smashers wouldn't trust him on that. At that moment, Shulk's eyes began to glow as he received a vision of people screaming in Smashopolis. Innocent demons were being slaughtered and some Smashers were caught in the conflict between angels and demons. Shulk could see Pit's hands stained with blood as he killed that redheaded assistant of Count Black before skipping to the aftermath of his battle. Pit was pressured by the angels to execute the vampire in front of him. Despite his hands shaking, Pit sealed the deal with gorging Black's eyeballs out before taking his twin blades out and slicing his throat. It was so uncharacteristic of Pit to murder someone so brutally that Shulk considered the vision to be a lie. However, Rosalina knew he had a vision the minute he stopped zoning out.

"What did you see?" She asked. Her usual monotone wasn't apparent when she asked and Shulk knew that the Goddess of Space had an idea what is going on.

"We…we need to find Pit…right now!"

The moment he said that, some screams could be heard from outside the mansion. Shulk's expression paled thinking the worse has already come.

Outside, Peach was pointing toward the sky. Like what Bayonetta and Corrin saw, the angels were raining down from heaven and onto Smashopolis. It was like watching a movie where aliens invaded earth, only this time, it was angels with the intention to kill. Mario had rushed out thinking Peach was in danger and saw what was happening. It wouldn't be long until the other Smashers came out.

"Where's Palutena?" Rosalina had wondered when she had gone outside with Shulk and Lucina.

The Goddess of Light was nowhere to be found. She had told her roommate that she was heading out for a bit, but now that the angels were here, her disappearance was convenient.

Shulk's mind was drawing a blank after seeing the angels. Rob was of course the first person to mind, but Pit was the other person. Only he could have allowed the angels to come out in huge numbers with weapons that were meant to slay demons.

"Shulk, what are you doing?"

Lucina's voice echoed in Shulk's mind. The Monado in Shulk's hand already showed the speed symbol. He recalled the other Smashers to stop him, but Shulk had already dashed off toward Smashopolis. With Monado Speed, he would have no problem reaching his destination quickly. There were only a few Smashers who could follow him, but it was odd how Sonic didn't chase after him. Then again, the blond didn't know if the blue wonder was even in Smashopolis at the time.

Upon reaching Smash Arena where he expected Pit to see, he saw something terrible happening in front of him. When he first reached the metropolis, he saw people running in the opposite direction screaming and shouting for others to run for their lives. Shulk traveled in the direction they were running away from and saw what the angels were doing. They had pinned some demons that were against the walls and sliced at their throats. Some demons were shot by arrows of light that went through their skull. And then you got those who were trampled on by the bigger angels who were from Bayonetta' realm. They didn't seem to care about Shulk overall seeing as how he was not a demon, but Shulk knew he had to keep out of sight. He had to see Pit.

But when he saw Pit, he saw the angel captain was committing the same acts as the other angels were. You had Mcenche, Isaak and Saber rounding up some demons in a neat little circle before you had the death angel execute them on the spot. Many begged for their lives, but Saber cared not for their pleas. She desired the blood of demons and she was getting it now. Those who tried to interfere were either shot by Isaak's gun or impaled by Mcenche's katana.

And then you had Pit who had easily defeated Ingrid. She was one of the strongest demons that worked under Edwin Black but here she was on the ground bleeding profusely. The brunette had held her arm in the air demanding that she tell him where Count Black was. By refusing to give into his demands, a round crack could be heard as Pit bent her arm back. Ingrid let out a horrified scream as Pit had every intention of breaking the other arm if Shulk didn't stop him.

"Pit?!"

The first thing Shulk noticed was that Pit's eyes were devoid of life. Actually, that wasn't the right way to describe them. There was still life in them, but they were filled with nothing but hate and resentment. He snarled seeing Shulk before him when the other Smashers should still be at the mansion.

"What do you want Shulk?"

"W-What are you doing?! What is this Pit?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for Count Black so I can kill him. I'm having the angels search everywhere in Smashopolis. Don't worry, they'll be gone by the time we have our target."

"B-But…innocent demons are being killed!" The seer shouted. "Don't you see that?"

"There has to be some casualties. Some of these demons know Count Black…so it's time to get it out of them or die…like this woman for example. Are you telling me Ingrid wouldn't know where he is? He wasn't even in his office like he normally was. He's such a coward." Pit smirked as he let go of Ingrid's arm only to step on her head with his sandals. She groaned at the immense pain she was feeling in general. "Come on. I know you're hiding him and Cosine. Where are they?"

"You'll…never find them…they're already…gahhhh!"

Pit couldn't kill her with his feet even if he applied pressure to his stomp. However, he was growing impatient with her defiance. Taking out his bow, he turned it into two blades and placed one toward her neck. He saw the sweat dripping down her forehead and smirked.

"You going to tell me or do I have to kill you now and take your head to Count Black myself?"

"Grr…you little…"

"Pit, stop!" Shulk shouted realizing that Pit had no intention of letting her live. He had to say something that would stop him in his tracks…fast. "Killing her isn't going to solve anything! Revenge isn't going to bring Laila and the other angels back!"

Those were the same words he said to Dunban but it was worded differently. Compared to Dunban, Shulk didn't know Pit that well. He thought he did, but seeing the angel captain now, Shulk wondered if Pit was faking it the entire time.

The brunette glared at Shulk before looking down at Ingrid. Angels were watching him perform these acts on the demons, but Pit still hasn't made a complete resolve to go through with this. The loophole was the only thing that would stop this, but until then, he had to do this. Even though Shulk had a point, logic wasn't going to return the angels back to their sane state.

"…I wasn't going to kill her." Pit growled as he put his weapon away. "I know she's important to the Count even if he doesn't show it." He smirked seeing the weak glare she was giving him despite her arm just being broken just now. "Hopefully your boss will take the bait."

"He won't…" She hissed, but Pit just stepped on her back as a response. "Guh…"

"Mcenche!" Pit shouted. The ice angel was nearby and went over to his captain. "Encase her in ice and take her away. We're using her to lure the Count out."

"Wouldn't that kill her?"

"You should know what will and won't kill a demon."

Mcenche wasn't all that pleased with the sarcasm, but agreed as he grabbed Ingrid by the broken arm and dragged her off somewhere. Pit expected the ice angel to take the redhead to Central Square. Since most of the people would be cleared out of the area, it was the perfect place for setting up an execution.

"Pit, don't do this…"

Shulk wasn't going to leave Pit alone even if he did prevent the light angel from killing Ingrid. Pit glared at the Monado boy before him.

"Look, you need to drop your holier than thou attitude. That won't work on me." Pit began. "You're telling me to spare these bastards who have slaughtered the angel children! I will never forgive them for that!"

"Yes but…"

"You of all people shouldn't be lecturing me! Did you forget what they did to you or Rob? Have you considered what would have happened if you died that night? You would have left Rob alone to these demons and you're telling me I can't kill them?!"

Shulk was taken aback by those words. The rage was building up in his heart as well as his shame. He wasn't strong enough to save Rob, but he still didn't want Pit to hurt innocent demons that got involved in this conflict. He couldn't convey those words since he had no idea who participated in the arena after he lost to Steel.

"Be a good alien and go back to the mansion where it's safe. I don't need you getting captured by these demons again."

Shulk reached out toward Pit, but the angel had already stormed off in search of Count Black. The blond did not pursue him feeling that there was no way he could have a comeback for something like that without admitting that he was a failure to the light angel's face. Plus, his health was still poor, so he would end up hurting himself if he tried anything else. It wouldn't be long until Rosalina whisked him back or Lucina caught up with him.

As for Pit, the angel shook his head in annoyance before he called out to some of the Angel Assembly members that were nearby. The Angel Assembly had spread out during the assault, so it would be difficult to keep in contact with all of them. However, a group of four angels would stick together so they could survive more easily.

"Zuu, Vitus, Friday, Darcy! Make yourselves useful and go find that Apostle! I have a special surprise for him for his insolence."

Friday snarled at Pit ordering them around, but Zuu reminded her that they needed to find the demons that started this madness in the first place. She held her breath as she flew off with the other three angels.

* * *

Even though the demons had nearly ruined his life, Rob was disappointed with Pit's answer to the conflict that was currently going outside of the hospital. He was forced to stay in the hospital unlike Shulk until he was fully healed. He was also under heavy surveillance seeing as he was the target of the Dark Arena not once but twice. The demons needed to be punished for their crimes…or the ones involved with the raping. However, Pit's solution was to listen to the angels and massacre all demons who got in their way. They were targeting all the ones that were involved in the Dark Arena, but any demon was in danger of being slaughtered. If Rob had a way to communicate with Pit, he would beg him to do the right thing instead of doing the thing that would be a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

Rob wanted a way to get in contact with Shulk too. The Monado boy may had healed miraculously and at an alarming rate for some strange reason (according to Rosalina, Shulk's God powers came into play and was able to save his life despite his resentment toward his god powers), but he was still very sickly. Shulk needed to take it easy and wouldn't be able to participate in battles for at least two weeks. In a sense, Rob was jealous how his body simply couldn't handle the abuse it has sustained from the demons. The only way to show the Smashers that he was capable of recovering from the trauma was to shut his emotions away and act like he did before opening up to Shulk and the rest of the Smashers. It would allow them to focus on helping the Monado boy recover instead of him. He didn't want anyone else seeing him this pathetic state. He thought that after a month that things would get better…but seeing as how the angels and demons were fighting outside…

 _And to think this all started because I went into the arena alone._ Rob thought darkly to himself. _I'm a fool._

Rob refused to show that he was scared of what would happen to him now. Here he was all alone and a thought crossed his mind concerning the hospital attendees. If the angels and demons were causing chaos, they could have very well abandoned their post and fled to not be killed. If they were brave, then they would rush to save the patients. Rob was on the highest floor of the hospital though. This was due to Master Hand insisting that all of his Smashers get the best treatment and the better equipment was on the higher floors. Rob's paranoia was going to get the best of him at this rate. He was scared he would end up another casualty in this petty squabble between the angels and the demons…or if not another victim…would simply be kidnapped again to "atone" for his crimes in the arena. He shivered at the thought of going back down there.

 _If Pit wasn't there to save us…then Shulk and I would have…_

Rob shook his head as if trying to get rid of those awful thoughts. He needed to stop now before he started sinking into depression. If only there was something that would allow him to take his mind off of the arena.

The noise outside would serve as a blessing and a curse. On one hand, the sound of demons being slaughtered allowed Rob to realize that the angels would leave the hospital alone now that they had done their duty in that area. Unfortunately, the angels wanted to go inside the hospital and attack any demon that could not even think of fighting back. The male tactician could pray all he wanted but prayers wouldn't be reached if the attackers were the angels that one prayed to after all.

The sound of footsteps slowly made itself apparent from below him. The screaming was too much for Rob to bear and the tactician glanced around the room if there was anywhere he could hide. There wasn't much time to do something as simple as stay out of sight due to the quickness of the angels.

Rob glared at the angels that came into the room. These were the ones from Paradiso who were more "barbaric" according to Pit. They could talk, but had their own language. They were extremists in comparison to the angels in Skyworld or from the other heaven that Laila came from. There were five angels: four of them were the low ranked Affinity and one was the Allegiance. Rob had to wonder how the Allegiance could fit into this hospital room without destroying the wall. Granted, if it started fighting, the wall would crumble easily. These angels like to make themselves invisible, but Rob could see them just fine even if they attempted to stay clear of those without supernatural powers. They seemed surprised Rob was glaring at them, but it should have been obvious that they couldn't hide from them.

"Do you need something?" Rob asked them trying to remain cold and uninterested despite the fact he was in the hospital bed unable to move without some assistance. "If you're looking for your target, I'm pretty sure he's in the city where your other comrades are."

The Allegiance grumbled something that Rob couldn't make out. He noticed that they already had their weapons pointed at him. Rob's eyes widened realizing they had every intention to kill him.

"W-Why? I'm a human…"

They said something to him but Rob was certain one word the Allegiance said was "demon". Could they sense the power of Grima inside of him and assumed he was a demon? That wasn't right at all! The tactician realized that he was caught in a bad place and slowly started to move up against the doctor's bed that he was lying in. The angels noted the fear that was radiating out of him and started moving forward.

"W-Wait! I'm not…"

"STOP!"

Rob jumped at the new voice. Another angel who looked more human than the Paradiso angels came in from behind them. It was a girl with huge blue eyes and braided pink hair. Her angel outfit confirmed she was from Celestia, but compared to the other angels there, she carried a gun around. She already had her gun aimed at the Affinity angels who dared to strike the Smasher in the bed.

"What are you guys doing?! You are pointing your weapon at a Smasher! Do you think just because Pit gave the approval to slaughter demons to resist that we attack a Smasher with dragon blood? You need to remember he is a potential vessel, not an actual dragon! If you attack one of Pit's friends, then the residents of Smashopolis have every right to attack us!"

Again, they spouted angelic dialogue toward the pink haired angel's causing her expression to darken. She ended up taking her pistol and shooting one of the Affinity angel's in the head causing it to explode into a gold light. The angels were taken back by the female angel pulling the trigger before they had a chance to even attack. Now, they had the right to turn their weapons on her seeing as how she was "defying orders".

"Honestly, no wonder your type of angels are on the chopping block." The pink haired angel mocked as she charged toward them causing them to move away from her just so they wouldn't get hit by an angelic kick from her. "Hey, are you okay Sir Robin?"

Rob really didn't like the name she gave him. "Umm…the honorific isn't necessary…and I prefer to be called Rob…"

"Oh?"

"How would you like it if I called you ma'am, miss…"

"Artina." The pink haired angel huffed not wanting to be reminded that she would be considered old by human standards like the rest of the angels in heaven.

"Artina…did all angels agree to this?" Rob asked. "Pit…did he…"

"Of course we all didn't agree to this." Artina answered as she continued to point her pistol toward the angels. "Being a servant under the Goddess is tough. When you can't rely on the Goddess to shield you from the ridicule you're getting from all the angels, you'll have to comply with the masses, but not all of us agree on targeting all demons in Smashopolis. The Seraph for example intends to stay out of the conflict. Lady Flonne told me to save as many people as I can from angels who are not targeting the one demon who started this."

"Then…that means…"

"I will protect you until the target has been acquired. These angels have no right to attack the weak and the innocent demons…especially in this hospital."

Artina muttered something under her breath that Rob couldn't make out. The Allegiance angel was prepared to attack and destroy the room. The tactician wished that he had a tome with him, but they wouldn't allow those sorts of items in the hospital. He would just have to suck it up and allow Artina to protect him while the madness was going on.

 _Pit…you better end this conflict soon…more people are going to be hurt because of your decision._

* * *

Like the Apostle he was, Cosine tried to escape from the chaos that the angels were raining down on Smashopolis. As far as he was concerned, his life as a commentator was over. He would never be able to commentate on Smash again. He wouldn't have a stable job in any field if he was exposed as a criminal to everyone now that the angels were out to kill his boss. He would never be able to see his friends again. He simply would slip into the darkness and disappear from history. As a wraith, he was capable of doing so. His future may have been uncertain, but a future without his friends wasn't worth it.

"I guess it's time to change my identity again." Cosine thought out loud as he considered destroying the persona he had in the dark arena to start anew once things calmed down. "…But I know they'll be searching for me…"

He was referring to some of the commentators. They were a tight bunch. If one of them was down, they would all try to comfort the other. Cosine could never tell them that he was earning more money than them because of the dark arena, but as long as they never entered said arena, his secret was safe. Count Black made the riskiest move imaginable and was now paying for it. A part of Cosine could feel only resentment toward his now former boss for ruining his life just because Pit refused to duel him.

"…Maybe I should ask someone to escort me to the Netherworld." Cosine said to himself as he started to turn invisible to avoid attracting any attention. "Maybe I'll have a chance…"

Who could Cosine turn to though? With his reputation, no one would want to help him. However, what if he talked to someone who had no idea what crimes he had committed? Would he be in the clear?

Cosine noticed there were demons who were unaffected by the chaos. Bystanders were screaming to take cover seeing as how Smashopolis had become a battleground. Cosine felt like he recognized the two from somewhere. One was a thin vampire who had a sardine in his mouth. The other was a tall werewolf with silver hair. He was warning the vampire that they should leave the area in advance so they weren't involved in this pointless conflict. The male wraith saw this as a chance to escape.

"But isn't there supposed to be a tournament soon Fenrich?" The vampire asked. "I came here to watch the strongest angel compete in this tournament. I'm not leaving until I do."

"My lord…we already missed the tournament." Fenrich growled. "There isn't another tournament planned for a while."

"Then why have we been here for days then?"

The werewolf didn't want to admit that the Prinny gave him the wrong date on when the tournament was. They were a few days late and were wasting time at this point. Now there was a fight breaking out between angels and demons and Fenrich wanted no part of it.

"I believe you needed a break from work Lord Val. This is still one of the biggest tour spots in the universe. Who are we to leave without some sightseeing?"

Valvatorez eyed his steward suspiciously before sighing in defeat. He finished eating the sardine but made sure not to eat the small bones. He simply spit that out into the nearby trashcan. It was then did Cosine approach them.

"Umm...excuse me…" Cosine began trying to maintain a shy persona in order to convince these two demons to help me. "If you're not busy…I was wondering if you could help me…"

Fenrich eyed the white haired wraith suspiciously, but Valvatorez gave Fenrich the gesture to stand down thus allowing Cosine to continue talking.

"The angels are supposed to kill one demon, but they decided they're going to slaughter all the demons in Smashopolis for divine retribution." Cosine explained. "I don't really want to die…so I was hoping if you could escort me to your Netherworld where I'll be safe from these angels."

Valvatorez seemed taken back by the news even though the battle was going on in the sky.

"What?! Angels and demons fighting…here?! Absurd!"

"Lord Val…you really need to check your surroundings better." Fenrich growled. A light bulb went off on his head concerning this news. He could sense that Artina was somewhere nearby. If he played his cards right, he could very well murder the thieving angel. That way, she would never get in between him and his lord ever again. "Anyways, you better explain why you smell of blood and dead corpses. You may be a wraith but you reek of a disgusting smell."

Fenrich didn't want to say what Cosine smelt like, but he knew the male wraith was bad news. The white haired wraith gasped realizing Fenrich was already putting two and two together and needed to come up with a convincing lie quick.

"I…the angels' target is my boss…Count Black. He slaughtered some angels and the angels want revenge. They're willing to murder any and all demons in Smashopolis though especially ones that worked for the count. I…I was forced to work against my will. I didn't want to take part in the activities my boss was doing! But…I'm still going to be killed if they catch me!" Cosine started to tremble. He thought he was faking his own fear, but he was legit frightened about the idea of getting caught by those vengeful angels. "P-Please…please help me!"

Fenrich didn't give his lord enough credit in the intelligence department. Valvatorez listened to Cosine's story but like Fenrich, found him suspicious. Something about his story didn't add up even though it was confirmed that the angels were targeting anyone that was listed under a demon by their standards.

"Before I help you, I would like to ask you a few questions." The raven haired vampire started but Cosine was growing a little impatient.

"D-Do we have time? Those angels are coming at any moment! Oh no! They're here!"

Cosine wanted to flee the minute he screamed that they were coming for him. They weren't your ordinary grunts either. The angels searching for him were the Angel Assembly members. They were considered the younger members of the assembly consisting of Zuu, Vitus, Friday and Darcy.

Zuu was only an apprentice judge, but was considered the leader of this group. He may have had the appearance of an arachnologist, but he had the samurai vibe to him. His katana in his hand glowed radiantly with multiple colors. Vitus was Zuu's best friend and usually stayed out of battles, but the massacre of angels was too much for him, so he decided to take his scissors that he often used to cut fabric and enlarged it to the point he could give Scissors Man a run for his money. Friday was the oldest of the group and the most intimidating especially with her bloody battle axe in hand. In general, she was covered in blood since she was more likely to kill innocent bystanders who interfered with her mission. Her dazzling beauty only made things worse for her opponent. Darcy was Friday's maid who despite wearing a French maid outfit, she was still a dangerous opponent. She was wearing spiky fists on her knuckles and had spikes at the heel of her shoes ready to impale some unexpecting fool. The maid was one of the fastest angels in Skyworld (who rivaled Ginger) and had no problem speeding over to Cosine and seizing his arm before he had a chance to vanish. She was too fast for Valvatorez and Fenrich and was already floating high into the air while holding onto Cosine.

"Well, we found our prey. Time to go back to the idiot captain." Darcy said with a laugh.

"W-What are you doing? Release me!" Cosine yelled as he tried to vanish but couldn't do to how hard she was twisting his arm. "OWW!"

"No running away. It's time to meet Pit."

Valvatorez did not take well of angels coming at him, grabbing someone he was in the middle of a conversation left and attempting to leave without a fight.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Fenrich sighed knowing full well where this was going.

"UNHAND THE BOY!" Valvatorez hissed as he flung his cape. "YOU WILL BE FIGHTING ME BEFORE YOU CLAIM HIM AS YOUR PRIZE!"

"This guy is arrogant." Vitus snarked. "What should we do Zuu?"

"…Darcy, ignore this demon and take Cosine back. We will handle these two. They are demons after all…" Zuu answered. He didn't seem so sure of himself though, but that might be because he might be forced to kill the demons that were ready to fight over another possibly innocent demon.

"Roger that! Don't die now!" Darcy hummed as she zoomed off before Valvatorez could get a chance to attack her. Cosine screamed as she flew off to join the other angels.

"Do you need me to sit out?" Vitus asked Zuu. "Two on two sounds nice."

"Really, you're going to chicken out now?" Friday asked with her usual noblewoman's laugh. "We can kill the vampire but keep the werewolf alive. I need a wolf as a pet back at home."

Fenrich growled at the insult. Oh, Friday was going to be the angel he ripped apart. Valvatorez was far from impressed with being ignored and took out his sword before pointing it toward Zuu.

"YOU! You're the leader of these angels, correct?!"

"Yes. I am Zuu Caladrius. I am only an apprentice judge, but I cannot let evil continue to roam around and hurt us any longer." Zuu declared as his katana's color glowed a bright red. "We will purge you from this realm so you will never harm another innocent soul again."

"Ironically, you say the victims that you slaughtered are "innocent" lives taken by us." Fenrich hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "No matter, I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"A dog needs to know when to bow to his master." Friday warned him. Vitus really take his own advice and started to back off seeing as how a two on two in the making. "Vitus, hold my cape."

She flew her cape back showing off her revealing but sexy outfit. Vitus shook his head in annoyance realizing he has to watch her fancy clothes while he sat out in order to watch his friends either kick ass or get destroyed. So far, it's simply been ass kicking, but these demons were very strong. They were all aware of this and knew they were pushing their luck. They didn't care though. Darcy needed to get Cosine too Pit before these demons interfered. He slipped from them once. They wouldn't let him do it again.

Too bad for the Angel Assembly members that they were dealing with Tyrant Valvatorez, and he was ready to show no mercy to these angels just because he was being disrespected beforehand (and was in a bad mood to begin with). Fenrich couldn't wait to see Valvatorez request for blood again if things got bad. The day his lord would return to his original form was near yet again.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 9506 words.**

 **Li: Why would you let Pit do that?**

 **Me: They hurt the precious cinnabon. They will pay with pain and suffering. Notes!**

 **1\. As brought up in** _ **The Art of Sophistication and Cooking**_ **, Pit wants to prevent the death of the four teenage angels and this is post-Mecha when Pit remembers what happened in this story. Pit doesn't want to be shamed and ridiculed by the angels again for not taking responsibility as captain. In a sense, he's out for himself post-Mecha but at the same time, he didn't do a good job trying to atone. I mean, he got peer pressured into signing the contract that allowed the angels to hunt down demons in Smashopolis even if they only needed to go after one demon. Because of how the contract was worded, some of the Smashers can get attacked too like Rob and Corrin (Rob because of Grima being dormant inside of him and Corrin because he's a half-Manakete).**

 **But as you can see here, there are even more angel victims, and I can't list all of my OCs but a lot of children were slaughtered and there are so many angry angel parents.**

 **2\. Shulk recovering after nearly dying from poisoning was something I was thinking about (and why it took so long to write this chapter). In the original outline, I didn't even bring up Rob as a factor and Shulk simply recovered without any real explanation. The implied factors are he used a lot of Ether drawn from the Monado, Alvis helping him and his God powers allowing him to heal quickly to the point that it was seen as unrealistic in universe. Shulk still has to take it easy hence he can't really attack Pit for his attitude problem.**

 **3\. According to the Bayonetta anime, Jeanne is indeed a teacher who teaches history when she's not slaying angels. There isn't really a need for a school in Smashopolis unless it's similar to the Pokémon Academy in Pokémon games like GSC hence the joke she's a slacker.**

 **4\. I was pretty butthurt when the Disgaea 5 DLC gave Artina a bow instead of her pistol. It kind of missed the point of her character and why she preferred a gun over a bow (she's a thief so she needs to be quick, and a bow is not going to cut it for her). Official artwork drew her with a bow and she's good with using it, but then Disgaea 5 made that her main weapon instead of her secondary that it's like "The bow isn't even a good weapon in comparison to the gun". The bow's main perk is how you can shoot diagonally but you still don't do that much damage. The gun can hit from at least five spaces in front of you.**

 **5\. While this event did not happen in to this universe, Pit has the title of "The Strongest Smasher" due to Nanael bragging about it in** _ **The Strongest Angel Team**_ **after he and Dark Pit challenged the highest difficulty setting of classic and defeated Master Core. Again, Pit's name is spread across the Netherworld to the point that it could reach someone like Valvatorez who wants to see Pit fight in the tournament. He would have been disappointed seeing as how Pit got DQed.**

 **6\. Except for Vitus, the rest of these Angel Assembly members have been drawn by Zelina. You could view them on our Divinius page on Tumblr.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	3. Bravado

**Dream Vision**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Pit's horrible reputation with hell finally catches up with him when he rejects the offer of dueling a powerful Overlord. The result was that many angel children are brutally slaughtered including someone close to Pit. The angels demand justice for the crime and the original idea of not leading a demon hunt becomes a reality only because of Pit's desire for revenge. Even if in Smash Realm all species are capable of living together, the desire for vengeance will result in so many people getting hurt and there's only one person who can snap him out of his rage inducing side.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Robin/Shulk, Alvis/Rosalina,** **Corrin/Bayonetta** **with one-sided Pit/Laila**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Friendship, Drama, Horror, Angst, Hurt/Comfort with some Romance**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, violence on children, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **I think you people know the drill at this point. I enjoy writing crossovers with Kid Icarus with ecchi/hentai series with angels and demons. The reason I put this story in Smash Brothers is because of how the reactions of the Smashers (given the only people who can react in the Kid Icarus universe are Palutena and Dark Pit so cause more problems by adding the Smashers in). So I'm not expecting people to know who these characters from Dark Knight Ingrid are, but you'll in for a depressing and sad treat, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Bravado

* * *

The Smash Church was one of the more fortunate places for people to hide with the angels attacking outside. Dark Pit was unaware that the heavenly beings were hunting down Count Black and slaughtering other demons on the way. He concentrated on his angelic duties instead. Instead of getting up in arms, he was on his knees toward the altar in the church and prayed for the departed souls of the angels they had lost. It felt odd for Dark Pit to pray for other angels, but there was a reason for this. There was a saying that unlike adults, children had a harder time finding their way after death. Angels are supposed to guide the children's soul to a better area depending on how pure they were when they were alive. Angel children were no different especially since most of the children were hacked to bits. Laila was the angel that Dark Pit wanted to rest in peace. Most of her body parts have yet to be found and he wondered if she would ever find peace.

 _It was my fault she died._ Dark Pit thought to himself. _If I just…forced Pit to train with the angels instead of spend time with me…if I just told Pit about what Count Black was planning…then none of the angels would have died. Laila would still be alive._

Dark Pit resented the fact that his heart has grown soft in such a short amount of time. If he acted like his old self, he would have been helping Pit with finding the killer. Instead, here he was with teardrops falling down his eyes as he prayed. The gravity of the situation weighed on him. His mind was filled with so many scenarios of what he could have done instead of thinking about what to do about the situation now.

"Dammit…if I just made Pit get off his lazy ass…this wouldn't…"

The dark angel jumped when he heard the door to the church open. The church wasn't open today for the public. Dark Pit made it clear to anyone who was nearby that he wanted to use the church for himself. As selfish as this sounded, he simply did not want anyone seeing him in this state. It was bad enough the Smashers saw him break down in tears, but he didn't want ordinary people seeing that and spreading nasty rumors about him.

"…Who are you?" Dark Pit asked darkly. "I made it clear that no one may enter the church!"

Li didn't know what to think of the intruder. Either his eyes were playing tricks on him or an identical stranger of Pit did exist. This person was not Pit. He looked like an older Pit that has gone into the Underworld, seen some things he wasn't meant to see and came out as a cynical angel. The dark angel can clearly see that this man was a fallen angel by the color of his wings. However, he had more than two. Dark Pit didn't even know it was possible to be a fallen archangel.

The fallen archangel had a few things that stood out about him. While he looked to be an older Pit, he had a yellow string wrapped around his ear like an earpiece. He did not don a laurel crown even though his tunic was near identical to Pit abet a darker color to reflect his status as a fallen archangel. Dark Pit did not miss the claws that were attached to his hands although they were very hard to see.

"My name is of no concern." The young man spoke. Dark Pit noted that even his voice sounded like an older Pit. "Have you been keeping tabs on your brother?"

"Brother? Pit? How did you…" Dark Pit shut his mouth. That shouldn't be a question to ask. Everyone assumed the two were twins, so a fallen archangel would assume they were brothers too. "…Never mind. What about Pit?"

"…Have you checked outside?"

Dark Pit shook his head. He suddenly had this nasty feeling in his chest.

"…Your brother…he will…"

The dark angel rolled his eyes as he stood up from the altar. Taking a deep breath, the dark angel walked toward the church's entrance. He forced himself not to look at the older angel as he looked aside. He gasped seeing the angels raining down from the skies and onto Smashopolis. The church was little ways away from the metropolis, so the church would not be a place where the angels would attack.

"Your brother is hunting with the other angels for the killer." The man continued. "You must stop him before he stains his hands with the blood of his killer. If your brother murders…then there might not be that much respect for the idiot left when all is said and done."

Dark Pit was so invested in his own problem that he failed to notice Pit's pain on the situation. Pit worked so hard to track Count Black down that it made sense for him to go to the extreme if he was pressured.

"Stupid Pit…" Dark Pit growled. "I can't even pray for the children if you do a stupid stunt like this."

The fallen archangel wanted to wish Dark Pit luck, but the black angel had already stormed out of the church in search for his brother. The fallen archangel prayed that nothing would befall either angel.

* * *

Even though they wanted to stay out of it, Bayonetta and Jeanne would soon find themselves participating in the fight against the angels who were harming the demons. Angel hunting was their duty, but it didn't feel right this time around. The angels did have a reason this time around to act up and they weren't interested in the two Umbra Witches. Once they were in their sights though, they had turned their attention to murdering them.

Killing the angels from Paradiso was ridiculously easy, but the ones from Celestia and the all-female heaven? Not so much…especially when the Head Angel from the female dominated heaven decided to come down and rain judgement on her enemies. Her ranking was listed Principality, but chances are that wasn't her real name. All the other angels simply called her Head Angel because of her authority figure. Bayonetta didn't like her one bit. The way she held her head up high reminded her of Palutena with the major difference being she was too aloof for her own good. At least Palutena had a playful and brutal side to her that made things very interesting when the two clashed in Smash.

The angels cleared the way for the Head Angel. She had no interest in fighting Bayonetta or Jeanne which was surprising given how her angels had no problem raising their weapons against them.

"This conflict does not concern you." She told the Umbra Witches harshly. "We angels understand your bloodlust, but we are after the demon that slaughtered our children and side with him. If you have any goodness in your heart, you'll stay out of the way."

Bayonetta laughed at the concept of goodness and faith. She was an Umbra Witch and she could do what she wanted. Jeanne was a little more on the sympathetic side, but demanding they stay out of the way wasn't going to solve anything especially since the Head Angel expected them to obey her without any questions asked.

"W-Wait!"

Corrin had followed close to Bayonetta and Jeanne. He did not want to be left alone in the church, but it was like playing escort mission with him around. He refused to raise his weapons against the angels, but it left him an easy target because he was a dragon and a dragon was classified under the demon category to these angels. Bayonetta found this obnoxious and ordered the dragon prince to remain close to her. She should have expected he would try to reason with them when he had the chance.

"Why are you attacking innocent people?" Corrin ended up asking. His eyes were fixated on the Head Angel in front of him. Her imposing figure did not scare him one bit. "You say you're after the one demon and his followers, but you're attacking others who are involved in this incident! You're just killing all the demons here! How is that going to solve anything?!"

Principality cackled at Corrin's question puzzling him greatly. "Interesting…a dragon of all demons is asking why we angels are delivering judgement to the wicked."

"What's wrong with that question? It's a reasonable question! Innocent lives are being lost and it's being caused by you angels! Why?!"

"I do not expect demon scum like you to understand. You're part of the problem."

Corrin was taken aback. "What? Why?"

"It was a mistake for demons to be allowed into Smashopolis. It wouldn't be long until they found a way to abuse the system. Look what happened. They get into power and they're trying to hide the fact they murdered our precious angels. Why should I talk to a lizard like you when you could be sympathizing with those demons?"

Corrin shook his head. "That's not right. Why would I? I…"

"Enough of this! If you won't move, then we will force you to move."

"And what will you do if we won't move?"

Corrin looked over to Bayonetta who was now standing in front of him.

"C-Cere…please do not provoke her…she's angry…"

"…There isn't any reason to take it out on you."

"Cere!"

"I did promise little Icarus that I wouldn't harm his precious angels, but her arrogance ticks me off."

Jeanne chuckled knowing Bayonetta was just angry that the Head Angel had insulted the Nohrian prince. Corrin would not raise his sword against the beautiful angel despite having every intention of slaughtering him if he continued to be a nuisance. The white haired witch simply took a fighting stance next to Bayonetta knowing she was willing to do battle with these angels to stop their progress.

"…Cere…you know I won't fight…"

"Unfortunately." Bayonetta grumbled. "You better be a good boy and stick close to me then. I can't guarantee your safety."

"…I can still heal you if you get hurt…"

"Did you bring a staff to combat?"

"No but I can use the ones the angels have if you…"

Corrin was giving her permission to kill the angels. The dragon prince gulped realizing what he just said and wanted to take it back. However, Bayonetta's eyes glowed when facing the angels before her. Besides desiring to slaughter more angels, she felt the need to punish them for even thinking of targeting the dragon prince. If they wanted to murder him, they would have to go through her and Jeanne.

The Head Angel was far from amused. "…If this is how you want to handle things, then who am I to stop you. I will show you no mercy for anyone who stands in our way."

The angels all got their weapons ready to attack. Bayonetta and Jeanne gave a quick glance toward each other before they both fired their pistols into the crowd.

* * *

Despite the angels attacking Smashopolis in search of Count Black, the vampire refused to show up to battle Pit despite the threats he made to the white angel in the first place. Pit was growing frustrated with Count Black's lack of response (or the fact that his angels haven't found him yet).

At times like this, it was good that there were Smashers still willing to take actions against Pit even if it was an indirect response. Rosalina had the power to warp the innocent citizens back to their homeworld no matter where they were from. With Sonic to help her, they were able to evacuate many of the citizens of Smashopolis before they got caught in the crossfire. If Sonic crossed paths with the angels, he had no problem homing attacking them just to get them away from the people. The blue hedgehog was specifically saving children though seeing as how the angels didn't seem to register that by going after demons, they risk attacking actual children who they mistook for youthful looking demons.

The Smashers that tried to confront Pit directly were unfortunately stopped by the royal bodyguards who refused to let them see their captain. An angelic barrier was kept in the area where Pit was, so no one could interfere unless they managed to slip past the barrier. Only a selective few could hopes of passing through due to their connection with Pit or the other angels. The white angel did allow Magnus to see him, but the mercenary wasn't going to be someone who convinced Pit to stop though. Palutena could have easily shut the barrier down, but she was forced to stay out of the fight…which was why the Goddess of Light decided to go to Celestia and complain to the Seraph himself. She would make the Seraph intervene and stop the fighting. The question was if Pit would end up doing too much damage by then.

By damage, that meant killing more important people to Count Black. While Pit spared Ingrid from being murdered despite breaking her arm as a warning, the angel captain did have the other angels search for the other demons that worked with the vampire. He was pleased when they gave him Cosine.

"Well, I guess the Angel Assembly can do something right for once." Pit mocked. Darcy was far from pleased.

"We are in this situation because the royal bodyguards are incompetent as fuck!" Darcy cursed. "Do your job and end this ghoul's life!"

"I'm a wraith!" Cosine corrected. "And killing me is not going to drag Count Black out of hiding!" The white haired wraith smirked when he said this. "I should be honored that you think I mean that much to him in comparison to Ms. Ingrid."

He wasn't trying to throw shade at the redhead, but he sort of did seeing as how Ingrid was the one injured and not him. Pit was going to change that very soon. He ordered a few angels to get him something he could use to humiliate Cosine. The wraith didn't like this one bit.

"W-Why are you giving me that look? Is it something I said?"

Pit shook his head puzzling him greatly. "Cosine, Cosine, you should know the power of broadcasting execution and commentating on them at this point of time. You do it in the dark arena even when it goes against your status as an Apostle. I do wonder how Cube could tolerate you."

"Don't bring Cube into this!" Cosine snapped. Darcy was surprised that it only took that name for him to try and fight back. He was easily subdued.

"Hey, no worries! If Black doesn't show up, you can join Cube wherever he is now." Pit told him in a mocking tone. "I also hope you remember how Ellipse died."

Of course he would know. How could Cosine forget? Of all the Apostles that were under Cube, Ellipse's death was traumatizing. It set the tone for the Apostles that were still alive on what would happen if they were caught by the witch hunters. The only reason Pit brought it up was because he had every intention of reenacting the torture.

"…Why would you reenact Ellipse's death?" Cosine asked darkly. "She did nothing wrong…"

"It's painful for you to remember, but then you have to recall that you demons tortured those poor angel children without a care in the world. I won't forgive what you did to Laila. You can suffer like she did in her last moments."

Cosine shivered at Pit's words. He didn't mean it, right? The angel captain would resist becoming like a demon, right?!

A few Centurions came back with the equipment Pit wanted. Now, they didn't really need much to take over the TV broadcasting. It was very easy to use magic to do the job. Pit simply ordered Isaak to go into that building and project where Pit was so Count Black could find him. Pit just needed a small bag filled with salt to do damage to Cosine. The wraith's eyes widened in horror at the specific type of salt Pit had.

"We all know demons aren't fan of salt or Holy Milk. You're a wraith though, so this will hurt you as much as it did a walking corpse. If you stay still, it won't hurt as much though…heh heh…"

Cosine wanted to fade out of existence, but he was too weak to even do that. Darcy's grip on his hand was too strong to really sneak away. Even if he were to fade away, the angels would find him and bring him back to Pit.

Pit glanced up at the TV screen to see if Isaak was following his orders. He smirked seeing that a picture of him, Darcy, Cosine and Ingrid were all in one image.

"HEY, COUNT BLACK! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Pit screamed. Darcy wished he didn't project his voice so loud when she was near him. "IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP TO FIGHT ME, I'LL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT YOUR COMRADES LIKE YOU DID TO LAILA!" Pit frowned when he said this and decided to add something to that. "DON'T TELL ME THAT AFTER ALL OF THOSE THREATS THAT YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME ON MY TERMS!"

Pit should not have expected a response immediately. Since it would take time for Count Black to respond, the light angel would show how serious he was with going over to Cosine and sprinkling the exorcism salt over his head. Cosine groaned in pain only because it was only a little bit of salt. Had Pit dumped the whole thing on him, he might have had a freak out and felt immense pain to the point of vanishing without a trace.

"Guh…"

"What? A little salt is already injuring you. I would hate to see what happens if I pour this entire bag on you."

"Cosine!" Ingrid called out as she tried to move, but her injury prevented her from doing so. "Damn you! If you're going to kill someone, kill me!"

Ingrid's honesty impressed Pit. Cosine would not do the same thing for her, but there was a reason why she was a reliable demon to Count Black.

"Don't make me break more than just your arm." Pit snarled. "I want to kill you slowly if your boss decides to abandon you two."

"…There is no need for that."

And just like that, the broadcast would lose its worth relatively easily. Pit could imagine Isaak complaining about how he didn't contribute much in the grand scheme of things if Count Black was willing to show up before his comrades bit the dust. The vampire had waited for an opportunity before he decided to appear from the shadows. Like most vampires, smaller bats would combine together to form one big vampire. Despite his demon kinsmen being captured, he continued to have a confident aura around him. However, his eyes were cold when he stared at Pit.

"Such brutality you are displaying right now. If only you were like this more often instead of holding onto the stigma that angels are merciful."

Ingrid and Cosine could not believe that their boss did not flee like told to. He needed to survive to continue his plan and maintain his power in the demon realm. Instead, here he was deciding to confront Pit when Smashopolis was no angel territory. He had no men by his side due to the angels making sure to eliminate most of them when they had the chance. Count Black had no problem killing angels that got in the way of reaching Pit and his most faithful followers.

"Master Black?!" Ingrid called out in confusion.

"Count Black?" Cosine called out at the same time as Ingrid equally confused.

"So, you decided to show up and not run away. I guess you're not a dirty coward after all."

Count Black stopped clapping after the insult. He folded his arms as if telling Pit that he's a fool for thinking otherwise.

"I am a feared demon for a reason. I am a demon who invokes fear into other's hearts. How I wish I can get the same reaction from you as Steel does."

"Steel? Why bring him up?" Pit questioned. He had an idea what Count Black wanted to do before deciding to fight him, but he refused to fall for his tricks.

"I have never seen you make a decision on your own not influenced by your Goddess. Why, if you made a rash decision like this when you were in the arena, I'm sure Steel would have praised your brashness and fought you like I am about to now." The vampire smirked imagining Pit cowering in fear and asking the other angels to save him. Why else would he not help his fellow comrades if Steel was in their proximity?

Pit laughed a sinister laugh. Count Black was rather confused on why the angel captain would laugh at the name of the Minotaur he feared.

"Edwin Black…you…you really think I didn't come prepared?" Pit asked in a rather maniacal tone. "I asked the royal bodyguards to hunt that bastard down and kill him. I'm glad I can rely on them to deal with the biggest thorn on my side."

Pit speaking in such a way would scare anyone who knew him. However, it became clear that the light angel made sure to hunt down any and all demons that could stop his plan. It was probably a good thing that demons that were on Pit's hit list were nowhere near Smashopolis.

"Captain Pit, we're back! We killed him!" A youthful voice cried out. Magnus' eyes widened realizing what Pit did.

"Angel face…you're not messing with me…right?"

Pit just gave Magnus a sinister smile as a response. When Pit sent the royal bodyguards to do the deed, he meant the ones that were ready to avenge their fallen comrades. Kaguju was the main angel that the brunette would come to rely on due to his combat experience, but it was Rita that volunteered to get revenge for his division that was slain because of Count Black and his men.

It was Kaguju that was carrying the corpse of the dead Minotaur and Rita was holding onto Steel's head. He waved the head around rather carelessly. One would think the nature angel was too weak to lift a head as big as the Minotaur's, but on closer inspection, Rita was using some of his magic to gain a little boost in strength. While Kaguju was giving Pit the thumbs up as he got closer to the angel captain, Rita's eyes were sparkling as he held the Minotaur's head above his own.

"Captain Pit, I did it! I avenged my comrades!" Rita exclaimed happily. "Look! I even brought the head back of the demon that killed them! Now they can all rest easy!"

It was more like Pit could rest easy now that the demon he feared was deader than dead. He smirked seeing the eyeballs bulged out of Steel's sockets with flowers that bloomed from the inside of his head. The entire skull was wrapped with a dangerous vine that squeezed the blood out of the Minotaur to make him look even more pathetic. Pit didn't think Rita had a violent side, but then he had to remember that Rita's father was Magnus…

"Rita…what have you done…" Magnus muttered to himself more than the child in front of him. "Why would you kill willingly?"

The nature angel just noticed his father and smiled cutely. The smile lost cuteness points only because Rita had blood smeared across his cheek. "Father, don't you see? I finally stood up for myself and my friends. I taught the Minotaur a lesson with Kaguju's help and now he's dead. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Umm…"

Magnus should have said yes because when Rita was a human, he got killed for being too kind. Now, here he was…a bloodthirsty angel who was out for revenge like the rest of them. It was Pit that ended up praising Rita though.

"Good job, Rita. You should be very proud of yourself for a hard day's work. Not all the demons are dead yet. I still have to kill the leader of the pack…and he's right in front of me."

Count Black was far from amused with Pit's attitude and glowing body. The light angel was channeling a spell that was allowing him to achieve great power. Count Black wanted a normal fight, but felt like he wasn't going to get it.

"Tch…if you're going to summon the Three Sacred Treasures to do your dirty work, then allow me to unleash my true form on you and avenge my comrades." Count Black snarled as his body began glowed darkly. He refused to let Pit walk all over him after having the advantage all of this time.

Pit equipped the Three Sacred Treasures (repaired by Master Hand for the sake of a Final Smash in Smash Brothers) and was ready to take the battle to the sky if Count Black was ready for an air battle. The vampire was ready to attack and lunged at Pit almost immediately after equipping the Three Sacred Treasures.

Count Black had many tools at his disposal to fight Pit. While he had claws and fangs he was capable of using, he had powerful magic at his disposal. There were rumors to what his powers were, but Pit learned firsthand when he felt gravity trying to push him into the ground.

 _He's a gravity manipulator like Rosalina._ Pit thought. I do need to finish him quickly before he puts a gravity barrier around himself.

The angel captain forced himself to hold the Mirror Shield in front of him to block Edwin's attacks. Edwin could see a lack of reflection in the shield, but it didn't matter when he knocked Pit away. The light angel took flight and attempted to shoot Edwin with a rain of light arrows. Edwin used his cape to deflect the arrows. However, he noted that this method would be too dangerous to do constantly. Pit pulled out the big guns already to end his life quickly and Count Black needed to do the same thing as well.

Count Black spread his wings and flew up to follow after Pit. His method of trying to kill Pit was more indirect. With the ability to manipulate gravity, he attempted to slow Pit down and force him to land. The Wings of Pegasus had an unlimited amount of time in the air, but Pit's wings had a limit to how much pressure it could handle. Pit snarled as he attempted to ram the vampire with his shield. He was met with a gravity barrier that surrounded the Count.

"Let's see if your little toys can break this barrier." Count Black said in a mocking tone.

Pit groaned knowing full well that if he wanted to get in on the vampire that he would need to break the barrier.

I just need one opening. This demon is not Medusa. He will go down in one hit with the Three Sacred Treasures…

Angels who were flying in onto the scene notice that Pit was engaged in combat with the vampire. Pit wanted them to stay out of the way, but he noticed that he could use them to his advantage. Count Black could not summon his demon minions to hinder Pit. He couldn't even hope of taking a hostage seeing as how the three angels that were watching over Ingrid and Cosine were powerful. Kaguju gave off the aura of a God more than anything. Darcy was incredibly fast and was able to hold an Apostle like Cosine down (even if he wasn't much of a fighter to begin with). Even little Rita demonstrated his prowess with how easily he was holding Steel's head. At this point, he had dropped the head and was being lectured by Magnus who was clearly shaken with how happy his son was. Pit could care less about what was happening below as he felt Count Black using his gravity magic to make his armor heavier.

"Once I crush you Pit, the angels will think twice of opposing me." He smirked seeing how the brunette was having difficulties shooting the areas. The arrows may have been easy to curve, but Pit could not hit his target if his aim was off.

 _That's what you think. Let's see…how do I get Cachet and Compassion to help me out…oh I know!_

Pit forced himself to move out of Count Black's range knowing full well it would leave others open to an attack if the vampire chose. Edwin's priority was only on Pit. He may have taken Pit's retreat as him realizing that he couldn't beat him, but on closer inspection, he noticed that Pit was trying to get the attention of the little angels that were flying over to another area in Smashopolis where a big battle was occurring.

"HEY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I NEED HELPPPP!" Pit yelled in an exaggerated manner.

The Cachet and Compassion angels eventually did hear Pit's voice and continued to give him a monotone expression. They did obey Pit as they charged in head first into the vampire that was trying to kill Pit by crushing him into the ground with gravity. These angels were cannon fodder like the Centurions, but unlike the Centurions, they were faster and were larger in numbers. The bottom end of their bodies turned into blades that proved to be useless when they hit the barrier.

"Is this the best you can do?" Black asked as he squeezed the tiny angels that dared to attack his barriers after one hit. "You need to rely on your own strength."

Pit had already flown back to where Ingrid and Cosine were when the Cachet and Compassion angels rushed to his aid. Black was still not registering what Pit had in mind and that was a blessing for the light angel. People just assumed he was dumb, but he wouldn't be the captain of the royal guards if he didn't have some strategies when he engaged in combat with powerful foes.

When Edwin had his back turned, it was easier for the little angels to create a small crack inside his gravity barrier. It went unnoticed seeing as how the vampire considered them pests more than an actual threat. This was what Pit wanted. Once Pit was at a specific distance from Count Black where the gravity couldn't affect his aim, he stood back and took aim at the vampire. The Count found this attempt futile as he intended to swipe at Pit for attempting to hit him again.

"…I see an opening." Pit spoke as he fired the opening.

At this point, the Cachet and Compassion demons have all focused on one spot that caused the barrier to crack. Count Black only noticed when he heard a cracking noise. He growled as he focused his gravity magic at the enemies behind him. Pit saw the opening he needed and took the chance. When the arrow was fired, Count Black would only notice too late what Pit was trying to do. The gravity barrier shattered around him allowing the smaller angels to swarm him like bats would. That would give Pit time to shoot a large arrow into the air that rained smaller arrows down on Count Black. The first one would impale his back causing the Count to cough blood before the rest of the arrows would impale everywhere else on his body besides his head. It was convenient for Pit not to hit his head, but he didn't want the vampire dead yet. The vampire would not be able to fly after a critical hit like that and came crashing down where he was originally standing. Ingrid screamed for her boss assuming the worse.

Pit was not playing games with Count Black. The minute he saw a weak point in his that barrier was when the light angel brought him to his knees rather effortlessly.

Count Black clearly underestimated Pit despite witnessing him fight in the dark arena. He expected things to be close and he would be satisfied win or lose, but that clearly was not the case. Pit had every intention of murdering Edwin. Granted, the other angels wanted Pit to kill the vampire and then kill his servants to rub insult to injury. Pit only wanted the man who ended Laila's life.

"M-Most impressive. As expected as the captain of the Goddess' royal bodyguards." Count Black praised.

Pit was not in the mood for small talk. His weapon was already pointed to the Count's head. Ingrid's eyes widened in horror at the action Pit intended to take.

"NO!" She cried out uncharacteristically. "KILL HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cosine was horrified at what would happen to Edwin. Once he was dead, they were next for working with the bloodthirsty vampire. "Oh no…"

"…I should have taken your challenge before you claimed the lives of Laila and the children…" Pit muttered darkly to himself. Count Black seemed rather amused with Pit's unstoppable rage at the moment. "You're dead."

Pit was ready to end Edwin's life like there. Despite Ingrid and Cosine screaming for their boss to be spared, Pit would not listen to their pleas. However, another voice was what stopped Pit from doing anything.

"PIT, YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW!"

"…Pittoo?"

Of all the Smashers that could stop him, Pit was certain it would be Palutena if she actually broke her own code of conduct. If she interfered, then her relationship with the angels would worsen. However, Dark Pit was different. Pit was certain that Dark Pit was in too much despair to even participate in the demon hunt. Heck, Pit was certain he would stay in the mansion if he saw what was going on outside.

Dark Pit was glad that he made it on time. From where Smash Church was, it was difficult to make it to the main square where Pit took Ingrid and Cosine hostage. He had to avoid the conflict between the angels and demons by hiding in the shadow and not be forced to go back to the mansion. Dark Pit had encountered Sonic who pointed him to where Pit would need to be, but he couldn't help the dark angel stop his friend when he had innocent people to escort out of Smashopolis.

The dark angel was quick to rush up and give an uncharacteristic hug to his older twin. Pit was completely baffled by Dark Pit's actions. It proved to stop Pit from wanting to attack Edwin, but at the same time, it irritated him greatly. "Pit, you can't go through with this! Laila wouldn't want this!"

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You have to stop before you do something you regret!"

Pit rolled his eyes as he pushed his twin away. Normally, Pit would be happy that his younger twin decided to embrace him, but not in this situation.

"What would I regret? I'm killing this bastard for what he did!"

"That's what he wants Pit!" Dark Pit argued. "Are you so stupid that you don't realize that if you kill him, you'll just make yourself and those around you a bigger target than what you already are?!"

"What would you know?"

"I'm your clone! I know how you feel about what happened to Laila and everyone! You don't want to do this!"

Pit shook his head. "If you know how I feel, then stay out of the way! Because of him, the families of those children are sad. They have nothing to look forward to in the future! This man and his demons had ruined it for them! If you understand that, then leave and go back to the mansion where you don't have to see this!"

"…But what good would happen from taking Count Black's life? Doesn't he have a family too?"

"Who cares? He should have thought of them before he decided to kill those kids!"

"Pit, listen to yourself! This isn't like you at all! Just stop trying to kill something and think for a minute! What would you gain by doing this?!"

There were so many things that Pit wanted to tell Dark Pit. These things would have been negative in an effort to drive the dark angel away. On the other hand, Pit did not want to be the reason Dark Pit ran away in tears. Not like Dark Pit would cry in front of Pit again. He already shed enough tears for Laila and the other angel children he knew.

"Li…I'm not going to ask again. Leave."

Dark Pit flinched at the name being used as well as Pit's tone. Dark Pit had given himself the name Lived Twilight when he could no longer handle the name "Dark Pit" or "Pittoo" (even if he had to deal with that in Smash Brothers Mansion). Pit ignored the usage of his name half the time out of habit. When he did decide to use Lived or Li, Pit was trying to treat him seriously (or in Dark Pit's mind, Pit was just addressing him like a small child).

"No. I'm not leaving…and I'm not going to let you do something as stupid as kill this dumb demon because of something we…I did." Dark Pit corrected. "…I know I'm the reason this happened. I didn't take your place in the tournament…and I refused to participate in the training program. I was aware that Count Black was plotting something, and I said nothing…and I'm treated as another victim…so if you're going to blame someone…blame me as well…"

"…Li…"

"I don't want you having blood on your hands. If you have to do it…we'll do it together…but I don't want you to take a life when you can avoid it."

"Stupid, you're supposed to be the pragmatic one."

"I know…but right now…I'm not going to be the pragmatic twin. I want you to stop. You are not some bloodthirsty angel like you're trying to be now. You know damn well Laila would hate to see you like this. She would want you to help the angels in getting over this incident…not incite the flames of hatred these angels have for demons…she did say you are everyone's guiding light as the angel under the Goddess of Light."

Dark Pit's argument was compelling. Pit just wished that the dark angel said something sooner than later. The white angel was this close to ending the life of the man that took Laila's life. They both knew that if Laila wasn't the one who died, it would have been the dark angel that had died tragically because of Pit's failure to be a captain in time of need.

"Please Pit…don't do this…"

The dark angel was ready to shed tears at this point. He was scared that Pit would become as bad as the demons. He felt it in his heart that this is what Pit wanted to do and he was forcing his older twin to stop for the sake of not going insane. Pit had no intention of losing his mind. He just wanted someone to take the blame for his incompetence. Dark Pit noticed that Pit finally lowered his weapon and looked ready to remove the Three Sacred Treasures from his body. While he chose not to in the end, he no longer held the bow up to Count Black's head. Pit still appeared to be disappointed with his own actions more than anything. He made his decision at this point on what to do with the demonic trio.

"Count Black…by the rules of the dark arena, my punishment to you, Ingrid and Cosine is banishment."

Count Black could not believe his ears. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm going to abide by your rules of the dark arena and I want you and your demon buddies out of Smashopolis right now!" Pit demanded. "Li is giving you a second chance of life when I intended to kill you now. However, I need you to leave before I change my mind. You are banished from Smashopolis and if any other angels or I catch you, we will execute you."

Darcy was far from pleased. "Forgive me Pit, but are you saying we're going to let this mass murderer go free?! What the fuck?!"

The orange haired angel glared at Dark Pit who was ruining everything for the angels. The dark angel shivered at the icy stare he was given.

"…It…really wouldn't be right…to slaughter everything…even though it's convenient." Pit admitted. "Don't get me wrong, Darcy. Even if I spare him, there is nowhere for Count Black to go. Master Hand won't support you after what happened here. You betrayed Master Hand after the first incident with Rob and went after him anyway. You went after Shulk and nearly got him killed. You wanted to target my twin just to get this pointless fight going…and Laila is dead because of you…but Li is right. I'm not going to give you what you want. So…you three are going to run as far away as you can knowing your crimes will catch up to you. Even if I don't end your life, some other angel who hates you just as much as me will. I guarantee it…"

"Pit…" Dark Pit mumbled but kept his mouth shut.

"Besides…" Pit looked over to Cosine who was still trembling next to the injured vampire. "…I'm not going to be like my father and murder you the same way he did Ellipse…"

Cosine's eyes widened that Pit would even bring that small detail up. He remained silent knowing being spared was a blessing in disguise. Count Black was far from amused that Pit would back out now. However, he was in no condition to argue. Ingrid was still injured and Cosine was the only one he could rely on in getting them away.

"…You'll regret this Pit…" Count Black muttered under his breath as a dark energy surrounded him and his two comrades. "Mark my words, when these wounds heal, your life will not be spared."

Pit chuckled to himself at the vampire's threat. At least he knew that this man wouldn't beg for his life like the others.

"I'm looking forward to killing you for real should you even think of coming near me or my friends again…and if you lay a finger on Li…I swear I'll make you suffer as I kill you."

The angel captain was not at all pleased that he let Count Black, Ingrid and Cosine teleport away with what little strength the vampire had left. Darcy would report this to the Angel Assembly and he would get even more flak for letting their targets get away. Unless Palutena managed to lay out an agreement with the Seraph, Pit's reputation might have been ruined. Yet…

"…Pit…am I allowed to go after them?" Darcy asked. "I'll tell Friday about this…"

"I trust the Angel Assembly to find them and kill them…just not now…" Pit told her. "I…I feel like we need to focus on the funeral of those who have died first. Then I will make sure that those three are caught. I…don't want Cosine killed…not yet. He is still an Apostle at the end of the day despite how black hearted he has become…"

"D-Darcy…please don't tell…" Dark Pit mumbled. "It was my…"

The cat like angel just sighed in disbelief before looking toward the direction where she left her comrades. "Whatever. I'll come up with a lie that will be convincing for the Angel Assembly, but you owe me later Pit."

Darcy was capable of being lenient even to Pit…but deep down, she knew the angel captain was suffering as much as the rest of them. If they needed to bide their time before they needed to capture Count Black…so be it.

"Darcy, go to Isaak and tell him to get the broadcast to focus on me again. I…I got to make a speech to the angels here. Hopefully, they'll listen and stop."

* * *

Because the angels were responsible for the damage in Smashopolis, Master Hand had expected Palutena and the angels to take full responsibility. Master Hand could not punish Palutena and Pit in the ways he wanted. They were still fighters in Smash Brothers, so suspending the two from the tournament simply wouldn't benefit him. The demon hunting was damaging to everyone involved, but at the same time, Count Black's crimes were something Master Hand could not ignore.

The underground arena he ran was a huge stain on Master Hand's record. Count Black was involved with the disappearances of many individuals as well as participating in the slave ring according to resources. Because most of the demons were killed during the demon hunt, there was no way to find the ring leaders. Regardless, Count Black had caused Rob to be assaulted twice and also allowed Shulk to be attacked. The Smashers who participated in the arena were aware of the consequences of fighting in these dark matches, but Master Hand could not hold them to any sort of punishment either without admitting that he was too lenient on these Smashers during their free time. It was best to simply allow Pit to let Count Black flee with his life with the few loyal followers he had left and then ask the other hands to hunt this vampire down and put him to justice. Pit may have shown him mercy, but Master Hand had no problem turning on his friend now that his crimes were out in the open.

So at the end of the day, Master Hand decided to honor the angels despite them being responsible for the killing in favor of getting rid of the bigger problem. Crazy Hand wasn't exactly pleased with his brother's logic, but Master Hand needed to maintain the Smash Brothers Realm. If people left because of this incident, then it wouldn't be able to sustain itself. Count Black was still one of his largest allies that invested money into the Smash Brothers scene and without him money would be tight for the first couple of months.

By some miracle, the body parts of Laila had been found. Whoever was responsible for this would be a blessed individual. Dark Pit assumed his prayers were reached in some shape or form, but Eve made the assumption that the mysterious man who spoke with Dark Pit had to do with returning the body parts that the demons kept. This meant that he might have been part of the group of demons that killed Laila for all the dark angel knew. Dark Pit had no intention of telling Pit of the mysterious fallen archangel that looked like him. Pit had too much on his plate at this point.

One thing Pit had no problem with doing was accepting the Golden Land's "help" with the angel funeral. They were witnesses to the whole battle and seeing as how the Creator of the Universe was a young boy, it would make sense for him to pity the children who were killed by the "mean-spirited" adults. One of the things the Creator decided to do was put Laila's body back together. He couldn't revive her (as her angelic soul had vanished at this point without any means of grabbing it for the sake of reincarnation), but at the very least her corpse would look presentable and recognizable to her fellow angel companions. That was all Pit could really ask for.

The same could be said for the other angel children who were more fortunate to actually have their body still in check. These bodies were gathered and placed in a coffin with the angelic symbols on them. The symbol was different based on the Heaven the child was from. It pained to see Pit see so many symbols come from Celestia more than anything. Every angel had the brightest future, but Pit sometimes felt the angels from Celestia went above and beyond with trying to change the status quo that would benefit all angels. Angels would thank Seraph Lamington and Archangel Flonne for that, but during the conflict, Artina should have been praised for standing up for what she believed in. If not for Artina, Rob would have been a casualty by these angel angels and he did not want that happening.

Pit and many of the angels were in the Galactic Sea to push the coffins holding the angel children away into the infinite space. The group that was with the angel captain was on Rosalina's Comet Observatory while the rest of the angels were standing on many Kinship angels that attended the angel funeral. Pit specifically was standing on the tip of the Comet Observatory as ordered by Palutena. A normal angel funeral would have taken place in heaven, but for this occasion, the funeral would be similar to that of a Viking funeral seeing as how the souls were gone from this world and had no hope of reincarnation.

The other adult angels waited for Pit to launch the arrow into space. That would be the final nail in the coffin for the deceased angels. The only reason these angels were allowing Pit to even do a Viking funeral in comparison to the normal angelic funerals they gave was because of the fact that their souls were gone. There was the slight hope that maybe if the bodies were sent out into the Galactic Sea that their souls would reunite with the body before disappearing into nothingness. There really wasn't any hope for reincarnation.

Only a few Smashers could even hope of attending the funeral. Dark Pit, Palutena and Rosalina were a given. Shulk being there was a surprise though seeing as how he should have been one of the main people distancing himself from these series of events. However, he was there in Rob's place. Rob couldn't breathe in space unlike the Smashers that were attending, so Shulk obeyed the white haired tactician's wishes while he continued to recover. Finally, Sonic chose to attend. As a friend of Pit, he wanted to be there for him. He couldn't be there for him when the angels had originally pulled him back to Skyworld and forced him into a corner concerning the contract. When it was time for Pit to shoot the arrow, he would most likely be the person to rush up to the brunette and comfort him.

Pit's mind was still in deep thought about this type of funeral. Laila had joked that if she died, she wanted this to happen to her. This funeral was more meaningful to her than the stereotype one because it gave the impression that she at least died a warrior. Pit didn't know if that was the case for her and had it not been for the Golden Land, her body would not have been put back together. The least Pit could do to honor her death more so than the other angel children was to shoot the arrow. Pit was good at splitting his arrow into smaller ones. If he did this correctly, the Galactic Sea would be on fire, but the funeral would be over and done with. Everyone could move on after this.

 _Still…if I was just a reasonable leader, this would have never had happened._ Pit thought darkly to himself. He glanced over to some of the angels waiting for the cue. They would start singing an angelic lullaby that would only dampen the mood of the funeral. The melody would be needed to reassure the adult angels that everything would be fine. The souls were gone after all. If Pit were to ask Prism and the Golden Land to assist them, he was certain they would refuse to help. Heck, Pit wouldn't be surprised if they already took the angel souls for their own army in the Golden Land. Regardless, he needed to get things over with now.

"Pit…it is time now."

Pit nodded his head to Palutena's words. He wasted enough time as it was. He gulped as he took a step to the small angelic platform. Slowly, he raised his bow into the air. Pit could see the small flame that was on the tip of his arrow. Once he shot it into the sky…

"Pit?" Dark Pit called out in a worried tone. He had every right to be concerned for his older twin seeing as how he could see Pit was visibly shaking. The other angels couldn't tell from the distance they were standing at, but Pit was nervous. The dark angel could feel it in his heart. Pit wanted to cry, but needed to remain strong until it was all over.

"I'm fine…" Pit muttered as he was prepared to release the arrow. The stern expression he wore falter as memories of Laila came to mind. "Laila…I'm sorry I didn't make you a great angel. Please forgive me…"

Pit gulped as he finally released the arrow into the air. The arrow would split into many fire arrows that rained down on the coffins that were drifting into the endless space. Once the caskets caught fire, the task was done. The angels continued their hymn with the hopes of the song reaching the angel children beyond the grave. Pit slowly lowered his arm before walking back toward the Smashers who were waiting for him at the center of the Comet Observatory. Pit tried his best to hold back his tears, but the moment he glanced at his Goddess was the moment he broke down in tears.

"Pit…" Palutena mumbled as she slowly walked over to him. She opened her arms so he could run into her arms (which he did). "I'm sorry…"

The light angel wanted to tell Palutena how sorry he was for messing up big time. From not telling her about the dark arena to neglecting his roles as a captain resulted in Palutena taking the heat. This funeral was too painful for him. He just wanted to return to his chambers in Skyworld and not leave. He needed time to himself.

"Hey Pit…everything will be okay." Sonic spoke up. He wanted to do something for his friend, but was weak to tears. As a result, he stood next to Rosalina, Dark Pit and Shulk and watched his friend cry his heart out to the Goddess of Light.

Oh, things would return to normal soon. Master Hand would regain order and within a couple of months, people will act like the demon hunt never happened. Even with that knowledge though, Pit would simply have to live with the fact that he was the sole reason that so many people were killed. Even his decision of letting Count Black live might result in more lives lost…but at the end of the day…those he cared for were still with him. If he could protect them…then he wouldn't have to worry about them becoming the next Laila.

 _Never again._ Pit thought darkly to himself. _Never again will I let those I care for suffer because of my neglectance. I swear as the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards…_

* * *

 **Me: Done with 10753 words.**

 **Li: Man…why did you kill Laila? I liked her.**

 **Me: Because I established in some of my stories already that if Laila shows up, Pit will dote on her and make her his apprentice (taking her away from Nanael hence the antagonism the two have is high with each other). Dark Pit dotes on her even more than Pit and depending if it's an OT3, Lucina will also be taking care of her being the strictest of the three. It's a huge blow to kill the cutie along with some other OCs that other people might recognize from my other stories. Notes!**

 **1\. Dream Vision is the name of the ending theme of Dark Knight Ingrid. I would have gone with Concrete Angel but given how depressing the song is, I decided on that.**

 **2\. My backstory knowledge of Dark Knight Ingrid is admittedly not that good. I watched the hentai OVA obviously and did my research on the story of the entire franchise and its incredibly complicated for a hentai series. This is why I only bring up this portion of the franchise because these characters are demons while the main character is a demon hunter. Regardless, the protagonist Ingrid got captured by the villain Kiryu after trying to off him for being a traitor. He threatens her with her boss' Count Edwin Black's life if she doesn't become a sex slave. All the demons she has killed are vengeful to her and you can imagine what happens to her along with demon hunter Murasaki who got captured beforehand after trying to murder Kiryuu and failing.**

 **Because I can't establish a good timeline of the series, I pretty much implied that anything that happened that might have killed them does not count. Yeah, my research is bad, but regardless, I think it says a lot that Black is one of the many demons that live in Smash Brothers Realm. He had his own arena that he had to shut down due to protagonist ninja demon hunter Asagi and her sister Sakura. In Smash, he can get more stuff done without any real issues, but he's rather subtle and only now is he doing something because I imagined that Black enjoys a good fight when all the demons cower when they hear his name and yet someone like Pit isn't scared of him. However with all my previous stories and how I implied Pit's journeys to different Netherworlds, Pit would rather keep quiet about the things that have happened to him.**

 **3\. To kill or not to kill is something I really don't do a lot in my stories because most of my characters actually resort to just murdering and getting things done. The Golden Land functions like this and so do the witch hunters. Palutena has this mentality and the angels have it too (except Dark Pit and the pacifists) and then you got the demons who do it on a daily basis anyway. Personally, the revenge ties very well with Shulk's character and why he would be the first one to call Pit out on trying to do anything, but its Dark Pit that has to talk him out because he's the sane one of the two. Dark Pit is his consciousness of not going through with the execution despite going through the torture phase in the same vain Daedalus was pressured into.**

 **4\. Edwin Black does have two children. Kurenai is the half-human, half-vampire/demon child on the hero side of Taimanin Asagi while Felicia is the evil sister. It was only just revealed that they were his children from the recent Taimanin game, so the relationship is yet to be revealed. Dark Pit just threw out that Edwin could actually have a family he could return to (and he's on the mark with that). The point though that Dark Pit was trying to make was that Pit should think about how the enemy has friends and family to return to and not just the angels who lost their children to him.**

 **5\. Despite the chaos happening with the Disgaea 4 cast and Bayonetta, the aftermath of their battles aren't as important as what Pit is doing and his actions. He does call the angel attack even if they're not happy. This pretty much does save the Head Angel's life from Bayonetta and Jeanne. This also means the other Angel Assembly members are still alive. Valvatorez and Fenrich as a team are deadly after all. And of course, Artina did succeed in protecting Rob. Pit's priority is the funeral before hunting down Count Black and Ingrid specifically before punishing the angels who tried to murder the other Smashers in the chaos.**

 **6\. The song the angels are singing is Luna Piena by Akiko Shikata (the singer of the Umineko soundtrack). This song is very sad and you should listen to it to get a better image of how upsetting this scene is.**

 **So after taking so long to finish this story, I can move on to another unfinished story. I still have one more story in Super Smash Arena to do that takes place between** _ **Arena Woes**_ **and** _ **Shopping Strip**_ **, but other than that, this story effectively ends this timeline. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
